


S1 E01 - Undercover Witch

by Notsalony



Category: Charmed
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, Oral, Other, Others to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are all grown up... and fighting evil on their own... but sometimes evil has a few new tricks to change the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charmed Squared

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opV1IHETU88
> 
> -grins- I’ve been meaning to do a few Charmed fan fics for a while and then I went and found my list of fic ideas from AGES back. -smiles- I need to find my story back up CD... I fear I may have lost it in all the shuffling about. -sighs- I fear that greatly since it has my Army of Snape story. -sighs- I hope so much that I haven’t lost that story. -sighs- Oh well. I’ll cope I suppose. -smiles- ANYWAYS back to THIS fic.
> 
> Chris Halliwell has to go under cover to a demonic strip club and to make the grade he’ll have to show more then he’s pretty face to pass as a demon striper. But he has an innocent on the line...

Chris paced back and forth in the manor’s kitchen. He didn’t like this feeling this gut wrenching fear that something was horribly wrong. He looked up and stopped his pacing as Wyatt walked into the room.   
  
“Any news?” He sighed.   
  
“Nothing good.” Wyatt leaned over the island in the center of the kitchen. “He’s been missing for about twelve hours, and his roommates don’t know where he is.” Wyatt walked over and got himself a glass of water.   
  
“Fuck.” Chris slammed his fists down on the counter. “This isn’t...”   
  
“Tried scrying?”   
  
“Three times already. It keeps blowing up the damn crystal.” Chris bitterly glared off into space.   
  
“Well you know what that means.” Wyatt didn’t like this situation.   
  
“Spell time.” Chris sighed deeply and held up a sheet of paper. “Wrote it this afternoon, and I was just waiting for you.”   
  
“Dinning room or the living room?” Wyatt finished his drink and sat the glass down.   
  
“Dinning room.” Chris closed his eyes and walked out into the other room.   
  
“Let’s get this over with.” Wyatt got ready incase something went wrong with this.   
  
“I seek the one I’ve lost in time, so I’m asking the high ones in this rhyme, be he far or be he near, bring my innocent here.” Chris read off the spell he’d written, a small swirl of light started but then vanished again.   
  
“Uh... okay.” Wyatt snickered slightly.   
  
“Don’t just stand there, help me.” Wyatt moved over and read the spell with his brother, the light swirled around the room and suddenly the pair of them were standing outside a cheap looking club.   
  
“Okay... I think you screwed the spell up.” Wyatt looked around.   
  
“Well seeing as he’s not in the manor and we’re not with him... I’d say yeah.” Chris kept looking around.   
  
“Hey isn’t that him?” He pointed over to the side of the club where a man was being led in by a leash around his neck.   
  
“Yeah... Brian!” Chris ran towards him but didn’t get more then a few steps when the light swirled around and left them once more in their dinning room.   
  
“Okay... so... it showed us where he is or was?” Wyatt blinked.   
  
“Kinky sex club? But why the warning that he’s in danger?” Chris shrugged as did Wyatt. “You think it’s something demonic?”   
  
“Like demons running the club?” Wyatt pondered aloud.   
  
“Could be.” Chris sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to go into the club and find out.” He blinked at Wyatt’s face. “What?”   
  
“Uh... a gay strip club... that caters to the kinkier of fetishes?” Wyatt smirked.   
  
“Yeah, so?” Chris shrugged.   
  
“Gods you’re clueless some days...” Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes. “We go in as guests, or what have you... we won't be able to get close to him. They have rules in those places about touching the ‘staff’... one of us would have to go in as a guest... and one as a _dancer_....” Wyatt smirked.   
  
“Oh you are not...”   
  
“Saying you are going in as a dancer, oh hell yeah.” Wyatt’s smirk didn’t even come close to faltering.   
  
“And the reason you shouldn’t be up on the stage shaking your ass?” Chris glared.   
  
“He’s your innocent.”   
  
“Damn you.” Chris walked out of the room muttering darkly.   
  


***

  
  
A half hour later Chris walked back down wearing a leather coat they’d gotten ages ago from a demon vanquish, tightly around himself. Wyatt frowned as if to ask if he really thought that’d impress the people running the club into thinking that he’d be an hot enough to get in as a dancer. Chris sighed heavily and opened the coat, revealing no top and a spiked dog collar. It was the tight leather jeans that were almost two sizes too small that really showed off not only his ass but also his rather large package. Wyatt simply starred down at his brother’s package not sure what he should say or do.   
  
“Okay so my cock looks fine.” Chris said in an annoyed fashion.   
  
“You know… I’ve not seen you naked since you were in kindergarten…” Wyatt smiled softly. “But damn if something didn’t go right somewhere.” He smirked as he circled his brother. “But I think I’ll make some alterations.. make you look more like a good slave.” Chris was about to ask what he could possibly mean by that when Wyatt held out his hand and Chris’ boxers vanished into his hands. He transfigured them into a shocking blood red color and made them reappear on Chris’ body.   
  
“Fuck, did you have to make them so damn tight?” He started trying to stretch the material.   
  
“Yes. Now stop fidgeting.” Wyatt walked behind Chris and altered the pants to be ass-less to show off his brother’s tight bubble butt. “Now that’s an ass made for fucking. You sure you’re the top?” Wyatt smirked, his hand adding a leash to the collar his brother was already wearing.   
  
“Yes and you will…” Wyatt clamped his hand over his brother’s mouth.   
  
“You’re going to have to be a submissive for this… which means, you’re going to have to let guys do this.” Wyatt ran his hand up and down Chris’ exposed ass cheek. Slowly moving his hand till he was nearly stroking Chris’ hold. Then in the same vein he moved his hand and started fondling Chris’ package while his other hand came down to feel up his brother’s sculpted chest. After awhile Chris was left panting and wanton as he stood there accepting his brother’s advances. “I… uh… think we’re ready.” Wyatt cleared his throat before   
  
“Okay.” Chris said in a breathy voice that left no doubt that he was aroused. Wyatt smirked and orbed them a block away. Then together they walked up to the club.   
  
“I.D.” The bouncer’s deep voice fit his large body.   
  
“Sure.” Wyatt reach out and vanquished a near by demon. He turned back to the bouncer.   
  
“Works with me. Been having a lot of mortals and witches trying to sneak in.” He smirked as he waved his hand and the barriers vanished. “Go on in.” He waved them in. Wyatt nodded, as he led Chris in. He smiled as he passed some nearly naked men from all walks of life, and his smile only got bigger as they took Chris’ coat.   
  
“I think you should separate from me and look for Brian.” Wyatt walked away from Chris. Chris simply sighed and started searching for his innocent. He felt a large hand go across his ass and steeled himself for what was about to come.   
  
“If you don’t just look fuckable.” A deep voice said.   
  
“Thank you sir.” Chris felt his skin wanting to crawl away from this demon feeling him up.   
  
“I think you and our new bitch would do good in the live show.” The demon growled as he leaned in close and licked the back of Chris’ neck. “Oh… now aren’t you a lovely find.” He smirked.   
  
“Wha…?” Chris blushed as his body trembled.   
  
“A witch with telekinetic powers as well as a sub for that big butch bastard? Very nice.” He smirked, looking over at Wyatt before pushing Chris towards the stage. “I’ve always wanted to order a witch around… I think you’ll do good to fuck my little bitch up on the stage.” He waved his hand in front of Chris’ crotch, causing the pants to suddenly have no covering what so ever over his crotch, transfiguring his underwear, such as it was, into a cock ring. “Going to look mighty nice fucking his virgin pussy.” He waved his hand and Chris was shimmered onto the stage.   
  
“FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE!” A disembodied voice boomed. “We have a slave witch to fuck a mortal bitch.” Chris panicked as he looked at the crowd he only vaguely caught the shrug from Wyatt but then realized the depth of his problem as Brian was shimmered onto the stage utterly naked. Soon suspended by chains in such a way that his front was on display but with viewing orbs on their sides, and large televisions at either side of the stage, they were now visible from all directions. “Start fucking witch!” The demon who apparently owned Brian walked up on stage and smacked Chris’ ass. Chris started to back off when a dark magic whip hit his ass. “Did I tell you to move?” He struck Chris again with his whip power and pointed his finger at Brian’s ass. “Take him. NOW.” A fireball formed on the tip of the demon’s finger. He could be serious, could he? Would he kill Brian if Chris wouldn’t rape him? Chris sighed and aimed his cock at Brian’s opening.   
  
“i'm here to get you out of here.”   
  
“UH!” Brian moaned as Chris shoved in. “looks… like.. uh.. you’re here to rape me…” Brian panted. “and.. you’re kind of… in a bad place to be helping… me… fuck…” Brian whimpered as Chris’ large cock barreled into his tight virgin hole.   
  
“i have a plan….” Chris panted himself as he felt a restraint shackle itself around his balls and tie him to the floor. He looked at Wyatt to ask for help but quickly realized Wyatt had his hands full with a fight with a group of demons that seemed to want to start something. Chris tried to orb but realized that the ball-stretching shackle locked him in place. Cursing under his breath he leaned in close to Brian. “i’m going to try something.” Chris closed his eyes. “Locks and chains and other things, they keep us here imprisoned, they keep us locked, remove the things that keep us blocked.” Chris jumped as the stage’s front edge exploded off of the stage and the restraints vanished from around his nuts. He grabbed Brian as he fell, the shackles that held him vanishing as well. Before anyone else could react he orbed the pair of them to his room at the manor.   
  
“Wha… what about that guy…” Brian panted and winced as he sat down on Chris’ lap on Chris’ bed.   
  
“He’s my brother.. and he’ll level that place before he lets them even start taking him out.” Chris panted, his hard cock still balls deep in Brian’s tight hole.   
  
“I… uh… wow…” Brian panted as he bounced up and down.   
  
“Now you’re into it?” Chris panted.   
  
“You’re a hot guy… you’ve just saved me from who knows what… and… fuck it all you’ve got a huge fucking cock up my hole and I … fuck just fuck me!” Brian bounced up and down harder and harder.   
  
“We’ll… uh… talk… uh… um… fuck.. talking once our cocks are spent…” Chris abandoned trying to be a good witch and went in for the home run as a bad boy as he threw Brian face down on his bed, the bed that had once belonged to his aunt Prue, and screwed the boy into the matrice for all he was worth. He didn’t even hear nor really care when Wyatt orbed in later to tell him he was back. But then when you have your cock that’s been with out anyone but your hand for ages balls deep in a tight virgin boy’s hole, who gives a care who’s in the room with you?   
  



	2. S1 E02 - Pangs of History Not Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm opening up a project for my charmed fics. -smiles- And eventually I'll make an episode guide and season guide for these stories. -smiles-
> 
> Sam Elliot is the main demon here for image reference. Eventually I'll have a BoS posted with all the demon pages and such.

"Hurry!" The haggard looking demon growled at the three hooded demons, as they mixed various liquids of a red hue into a noxious looking potion.  
  
"We can only move so fast…" One of them hissed, his cowl falling back to reveal a slight snake like skin vaguely visible through his human like appearance.  
  
"If you don't want me to wear your skin as my boots, I suggest you hurry." The first demon growled, his lanky hair clinging to his face. "They're almost here and we have to fix this." He paced.  
  
"Time spells… are tricky…" One of the hooded demons glanced at the potion. "One mistake…" The wispy voice croaked. "And you could over shoot the date you need by centuries."  
  
"THEY'RE HERE!" A dark skinned humanoid demon raced into the room only to burst into flames.  
  
"So what are you demons up to?" Wyatt stood there with Chris by his side.  
  
"I mean…. Fourteen upper level brutes for guards…"  
  
"Fifteen." Wyatt pointed down at the ashes at their feet.  
  
"Fifteen, thanks by the way, and you didn't think this would be noticed… why?" Chris crossed his arms and looked at the demons.  
  
"Oh there's a reason…" The haggard demon smirked. "I'm going to end you boy." His tone dripping with pride and the closest thing to joy a demon could feel while still coming off condescending.  
  
"Has that line ever worked?" Chris turned to Wyatt, utterly ignoring the demons as his body language sent out the message that he was about as worried this demon would kill them as he was that he'd go bald in the next thirty seconds.  
  
"Not yet." Wyatt exploded the demon's shoulder knocking him into the potion. The other three jumped away as the potion splashed them and they turned into dust. Wyatt blinked and turned to Chris, "Did we just vanquish the bad guy?" He tried to look over the upturned potion's container to see if any of the demons were left.  
  
"I'm…" Chris fell down as the entire room rippled out from the spilled potion. "I think we might have just helped them…" He fell as the potion and the upturned cauldron vanished. "NOT good." Chris tried to orb out with Wyatt but both landed on their asses. "What's wrong with our powers?"  
  
"I don't know but…" He pointed to the fact that the room they were in was now half the size it had been. "I think we'd better get the hell out of here." He helped Chris up and together they took off running. The network of caves seemed to be shrinking and vanishing as they ran.  
  
"Wyatt!" Chris yelled as his body flashed. "We can orb from here." He grabbed his brother and the pair of them orbed out of the caves, landing outside on the soft grass of the park. They both watched as the opening for the cave vanished only to leave a large tree in its place. "Something is not right with that." He looked around and realized a lot of the landscape was different. "Let's get back to the house…" Wyatt nodded and the pair orbed right into the attic.  
  
"Maybe the book…" Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks only feet from the book containing the sum of their ancestral magics. His face the very embodiment of confusion Wyatt turned to his brother and ask.. "Wasn't this thicker before we left?" He looked at the book, his hands slowly moving up and down the spine.  
  
"Yeah…" Chris' worried tone was nearly lost to the lowness of his voice, he hesitantly reached out and opened the book before both his and Wyatt's jaws dropped in utter shock at what lay before them. "What the hell…" He flipped through page after page of the blank surfaces, something had erased the book, the book that for a dozen generations had guided the Halliwell witches since their family had been born to the new world.  
  
"Wyatt, Chris!" Paige orbed in and landed hard. "That demon escaped through a time portal… he's changed something in the past… he's…." Paige vanished into a puff of smoke. The boys looked at each other before quickly moving over to the spot their aunt had vanished.  
  
"Time travel?" Wyatt sighed. "Fuck we can't…" Wyatt had always had an aversion to time travel, growing up hearing about how the Cleaners had erased him once for simply conjuring a dragon when he was little, he feared what could possibly happen to him for time traveling. Let alone the dangers of changing history and possibly erasing himself or others he cared about, his mind dwelling on this as he looked at Chris.  
  
"Yes we can. We're witches and we can do this." Chris went to the book and put his hands on it. "Grams, I don't know what we need but if you can get us the pages we need…" The book burst into white light, blinding the boys as the light went beyond anything natural and filled the room. Once the light retreated the boys turned around and looked as the spot the light had been, all of the book was gone except the cover and something inside. They opened the cover, revealing four pages of spells. "Thanks!" Chris smiled. "We'd better get going." He held up a spell and held out his hand for his brother to take.  
  
"Okay." Wyatt grabbed his brother's hand and looked at the spell, fear being held at bay by the fact that Chris needed him and needed him to be strong.  
  
"Times have changed and we have to keep up, so back to when the hound is but a pup, a time for everything and everything to its place, take us back through time and space." The boys looked at each other and felt the manor ripple around them, dropping them into the attic the way it was back when they were little kids. They looked around and instantly had an idea of what to do. "AUNT PAIGE!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"What the hell?" Paige orbed in. "Wyatt… Chris… what the hell?" She stepped back and gauged them, while looking them up and down. "How… when… WHY?" She settled on a question.  
  
"Twentish years in the future." Chris shrugged as he looked from his brother to his aunt.  
  
"That's the when not the why." She put her hands on her hips watching the pair.  
  
"Uh, this." Wyatt held up a page form the book of shadows.  
  
"That looks like a demon…" Paige retch out for the page and took it from them.  
  
 _Fajian Demons,_  
  
Upper class demons capable of shimmering and rippling between places of time and space, though these powers are strong they are limited to being able to travel hours in either direction in time. However, they are a danger if they get their hands on certain potions to boost their time traveling powers. Or find a demon that can make larger portals for them to manipulate.  
  
Believed to have been hunted beyond the brink of extinction by Tempus, there has not been a single sighting of a Fajian demon in over four hundred years. However Prudence Warren had a premonition that they would find a way to rue their heads and cause great pain for the Warren witches, she created the only known witch magic vanquish for them.  
  
"You're not telling me that they…" Paige looked up from the page she was reading at the boys.  
  
"Yeah.. one of them found some demons to mix a time traveling potion for it… He's back in this time point… or he's going to change something in this time point… the spell Grams gave us wasn't that clear." Chris held up the other pages.  
  
"Okay… why'd you tear them out of the book?"  
  
"This is all that's left of the book." Chris sighed as he sat down on what was left of Aunt Pearl's couch. "When he escaped… the whole world was vanishing." He held up his blackberry he used to scry with. "The whole town was vanishing. We asked Grams to… give us what she thought we'd need… the book vanished and all that magic forced in on itself to unerase these pages." He looked at them.  
  
"Okay…. So what ever he's going to do or did do… or is doing…" She stopped and closed her eyes. "He's going to end the world?"  
  
"Not necessarily." Wyatt was flipping through the book of shadows. "The other page for Fajian demons that we don't have says that they can't end the world, but if they do change something to drastically alter timelines, the time line they left and changed dies and vanishes for the time line they created." He looked at his brother and their aunt. "He's killed everyone who was in our time line, but now time's on a different course… maybe one where Evil's won… maybe one where the world is dead…" He leaned over the book. "We have no way of knowing…"  
  


***

  
  
Phoebe was sitting at work and sighing to herself. She felt useless these last few weeks as she slowly earned her powers back. Going from feeling like one of the all powerful-charmed ones to feeling like a neophyte again wasn't helping her confidence level in anything in her life. Sure she had her premonition powers but she was back to being a second string witch. She picked up a picture she'd framed recently of her and her sisters with the boys. She was stroking down their faces when she tensed as she was thrown into another premonition.  
  
 _Piper was walking down an alleyway as a tall man walked up and backhanded her. She fell back and tried to blow him up. He burst into dust but as Piper was wiping herself off he reconstituted. Piper froze him and appeared to be saying a spell off the top of her head._  
  
"Demon with strength to live beyond his death, magic forces take his breath. Super strength to do the deed, his power to reconstitute I now impede…" Piper scrunched up her face. "Take this demon in my space, and get him out of my face." The demon unfroze and smirked her as he burst into flames and vanished.  
  
"Stupid demon… damn it… I got cut…" Piper stroked the cut across her face. She walked away but the vision wasn't over. There seemed to be another presence guiding her through this, someone she felt she should know. Then she was in Piper and Leo's bedroom. Leo was telling Piper that they should see what kind of demon they'd fought against, but Piper didn't care. She'd taken care of it so why look it up. Leo made to walk around her and she grabbed him and threw him onto the bed with ease. He looked up at her in confusion and she froze him.  
  
"Naughty ex whitelighters need to get…" She raised her hands and blew up just his clothing leaving Leo utterly exposed. "Naked." She smirked. "Defeated lover hear my refrain, inflate now your flesh in lusty mane, and keep your body frozen till neither is feeling any pain." Her spell instantly hardened Leo's cock as she exploded her own cloths before mounting him. Phoebe felt herself in the room suddenly and turned around. She was in the moment in the future and she didn't want to intrude.  
  
"You don't have to watch Aunt Phoebe." A voice broke into her mind, echoing against nothing it felt and sounded flat in this void between times.  
  
"Who…"  
  
"I need to tell you that this has to happen for me to be born." A tall hunk of a man stood before here in dark clothing. "I have to be born for the future to survive… and Wyatt and Chris don't know that." He looked over at his mother and father before blushing and turning towards his aunt. "I have to be born."  
  
"Who are you?" She looked at him, sure she'd seen him somewhere before.  
  
"I'm your nephew… Lucas." He smiled at her as she was ripped out of the premonition.  
  
Pheobe sat back quickly and looked around, trying to get a handle on the power advancement she'd just went through. And the fact that someone with a similar power had invaded her premonition and spoken to her. She looked around her office and quickly found her cell phone. Dialing Piper first and not getting anyone she called Paige's cell phone.  
  
"What?" Paige sounded mad.  
  
"Are Chris and Wyatt back in our time?" Phoebe hoped she didn't sound as stupid as she felt for asking. She closed her eyes while she asked, squeezing the ink pen in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you…" Paige sounded confused.  
  
"Premonition… anyways… um… they've come back to change something in time haven't they." She bit her lip, silently realizing that was the only reason they could be back.  
  
"Yeah a demon from their time came back first and he's changed something in our time and their time line's dead or dying at least and they've come back to fix it… why?"  
  
"Oh crap." She bit her knuckle.  
  
"Phoebe?" She could hear Paige raise an eyebrow as she asked.  
  
"I saw what the demon did.. assuming he's about six eleven, long straggly white hair, and looks like he should have been a cowboy?" Paige relayed it to the boys and she told Phoebe she was right. "He infected Piper with something and she's going to go or has already sleep with Leo."  
  
"So? Their married." Phoebe repressed the need to smack Paige, she could just picture the roll of the eye that went with that tone of voice Paige had just used. She never knew how infuriating and belittling that mannerism was to her sisters.  
  
"Yeah… but it results in a little brother for Wyatt and Chris." Phoebe said, as she was trying to remember Lucas' face.  
  
"They say they don't have a little brother."  
  
"They do now." Phoebe closed her eyes trying to picture him but was interrupted as Paige screamed and the line went dead. "Paige… PAIGE!" She stood up and yelled again but with no answer she instantly went out the door not stopping for Elise or anyone else as she ran out the door hell bent on saving her sister and her nephews.  
  


***

  
  
"DARKLIGHTER!" Paige yelled as black orbs landed in the middle of the room.  
  
"DIE!" Chris used his telekinesis to throw a wooden stake at the Darklighter. The Darklighter raised a hand and deflected the stake.  
  
" **GO _AWAY_!** " Wyatt used his voice and his molecular dispersion power, sending a yellow wave of magic out but the Darklighter deflected some of it but the next wave hit him and vanquished him. His ashes however burst into life and sucked back together revealing him standing there again. He pulled back his hood and looked at the others, his dark blonde hair standing out with his blue eyes.  
  
"Would you fucking stop that!" He huffed. "Gods damn it Wyatt, just because you've got the big showy powers doesn't mean you have to kill me over and over again." The man kept on huffing as he stood there.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Wyatt glared.  
  
"I'm Lucas. Lucas Gabriel Halliwell, your fucking little brother." He stood there with his hands on his hips, his eyes level with Wyatt's. "And I'll thank you not to kill me again."


	3. S1 E03 - A taste of futures yet to come

"Wait… you're who?" Paige looked at Lucas like he was insane.

"I'm Lucas Halliwell, their younger brother." He sighed.

"You black orbed in!" Wyatt sounded like he was whining more then trying to explain why Lucas had to be lying.

"Well yeah." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Mom got infected by a demon. A new class of demon… or really old, it kind of depends on your view point." Lucas sat down on a near by chair.

"Go on." Paige held up a hand to silence the other two.

"Once every five thousand generations or so a single new breed of demons is created. To kind of offset the charmed ones or their like so that good isn't always winning. Now these demons almost always have new and strange powers. This one, was once your Fajian demon that killed your time line. But, by interrupting him you two sent him back about a thousand years. So he had to wait. And all he did was accumulate powers and hide." Lucas sided. "He tracked mom to today, because he needed to infect her. Believing that he could mate with her and they'd create a new demon breed that would be heir to the charmed ones' power. Only… mom vanquished him." Lucas blushed. "But the infection kind of sparked her.. um… sex drive." He looked away.

"You're saying Phoebe's vision…"

"Was them making me." Lucas nodded to Paige. "And now both the history you two knew, and the history the demon was trying to create never happened. My time line does, or did." Lucas made a face of disgust. "I hate trying to figure these things out." He rolled his eyes. "I'm just back here to stop you from killing me." The others all blinked.

"How could we…." Chris stopped as he caught on.

"Mom's going to give birth in about nine months. But if she drank the potion in the book, it would vanquish me as I'm growing in her body." Lucas looked down. "While it'd be just abortion in your time line… it'd be murder in mine." He looked up at his brothers, begging with his eyes for them to know he was telling the truth.

"Say we believe you." Wyatt stood over the book. "And you're our brother… you still black orbed in." He spun the book around. "If you're a good witch, you can touch this book." He moved back to keep the reaction from hitting him, since he figured the book would reject this Lucas kid. Lucas simply rolled his eyes and walked up and touched the book.

"Happy now?" Lucas rolled his eyes. "I've even written in the book in our time." He walked back to his seat. "Just because I have demonic powers doesn't make me a demon or evil." Lucas sat there looking at Wyatt like he'd be the hard one to sell on this.

"That sounds a lot like Cole…" Paige frowned as she thought back to the now deceased love of Phoebe's life.

"Oh if you think I sound like Uncle Cole…" Lucas snorted. "You should have met Justin." He shuddered.

"Justin?" Paige raised an eyebrow as she focused on Lucas.

"Justin Vic…"

"Justin Victor Halliwell." Phoebe cut in, finishing Lucas' sentence as she dropped her purse.

"Phoebe, how'd you even know what…?" Phoebe threw up a hand to stop Paige.

"I… was going to name my baby that. The one I had with Cole… the one that became the Source of all evil and died with the Seer." Phoebe walked into the room slowly, her eyes never leaving Lucas. "I never told anyone about the name." She bit her lip.

"I had to travel through two different time lines to get here." Lucas kept up her gaze for as long as he dared. "I met Justin in the last one… he… he turned out okay." He looked away.

"We had to vanquish him." Lucas simply nodded as Phoebe spoke. "I kind of knew it'd come to that if he was born." She sat down next to Chris on the sofa, Paige on the other side of him.

"Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." Wyatt huffed.

"Would you get over it." Chris rolled his eyes. "I mean you've got more powers then God, and you're being bitchy about the fact he can black orb?" Chris motioned towards Lucas.

"We don't even know what he can do!" Wyatt threw his hands up sighing.

"Well you saw four of my powers so far." Lucas blushed as everyone looked at him. "I black orbed in here after I entered Aunt Phoebe's premonition. I deflected Chris' attack and I reconstituted after you killed me." He looked at Wyatt defiantly but a little hesitant to talk. "Beyond that I have prescience and electrokinesis, as well as Psi knives, Tapping.. and uh…" He mumbled as he looked away.

"What was that?" Wyatt glared.

"Omnilingualism." Lucas blushed. "One of the most useless powers I've ever seen." He looked at a fixed spot on the far wall.

"You can speak… other languages?" Paige smiled.

"Well every single language… ever… and read it as well as write it." Lucas shrugged. "And that was my second power. After the Premonitions." He looked at Phoebe. "You were the biggest help in understanding how to control and deal with that power." He smiled. "I'd have been lost with out you…." He and Phoebe both tensed up.

_Other witches, throwing potions at her to try to vanquish her, thinking she was nothing more then another demon were chasing down Piper. Her normal cloths replaced by a demonic looking leather outfit. Her hair was what gave her the finishing touch of looking demonic, it's stark white with her nearly black eyes. She simply waved her hand and blew up all the potions before they could get with in range of her. With a hiss she turned and ran down the alley from them. The witches looked at one another and began working out a spell. Pheobe looked over at Lucas who was walking around._

"What are you doing?" She watched him as he walked out of the alley to a street.

"You taught me to control this future projection side of our powers. I'm getting the address of this alley, and sensing out who or what else is down here." Lucas walked back to her. "Mom's heading towards the demon with the tapping power that I get… she'll kill him but he's already killed a witch that had the power of deflection. So that power and the power to tap into other people's powers will be going into me… they'll try to kill mom…" He looked at the group of witches standing in this moment of frozen time.

"How soon is this?" Phoebe looked around for a clock, spotting a watch on one of the witches she walked up and looked at it. "We've got to hurry, this is about four minutes from now."

"Agreed." Lucas and Phoebe let out a collective gasp.

"Okay?" Chris looked at his aunt and then at his _brother_.

"We had a vision." Phoebe panted, the strain of using a new extension to her power still wearing her out.

"Mom's under attack, she's hunting for powers for me." Lucas got up and quickly grabbed Chris and Wyatt. "We've got to hurry." He black orbed the both of them out of the attic with him.

"What was that about?" Paige looked after then and then back at Phoebe.

"Brotherly bonding while saving a life and several innocence." Phoebe smiled softly as she tried to regain her breathing. Having already sussed out that they were a liability to the boys just now. What with Phoebe's non active powers and her weakened state from her advanced premonitions, and Paige being a white lighter while Piper was a demonic darklighter.

***

"FUCK!" Chris and Wyatt both yelled as they fell down holding their heads.

"Sorry, should have warned you…" Lucas blushed as he pointed down the alley. "Mom's down there, come on." He took off running.

"I'm going to blow his nuts off." Wyatt started running after him.

"He'd just regrow them even if that power worked on him." Chris started jogging up to his brothers.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Wyatt growled as he kept on running after Lucas.

"Yay, and my day as a middle child starts." Chris muttered to himself as he followed.

"Lucas I…" Wyatt stopped short when he saw his mom blowing up potion after potion as the witches threw them at her.

"Stop the spell!" Lucas retch out his hand and froze time, he stopped and looked around at everyone and frowned. "That's not my power…" He looked around. "I just tapped you and mom…." He looked around. "Cool power." He smiled. "What?" He frowned as he looked at Wyatt, he turned and looked where he was pointing. "Well crap." He spotted his frozen mother.

"Yeah." Chris sighed. "Wyatt… unfreeze her?" Wyatt tried but frowned when nothing happened while he waved his hands.

"I can't." Wyatt's voice filled with confusion and panic. Was he loosing his powers because he was in the past?

"That's because I'm still tapping." Lucas sighed. "I hate that I can't seem to stop that once it starts." Lucas stretched and flexed his arms and hands and tried to unfreeze Piper.

"FUCK!" Wyatt was knocked back, his cloths disintegrating around him as he flew through the air.

"Woopse." Lucas turned around and sighed. "Sorry." He looked over where Wyatt was laying in some boxes, his legs spread and his body bared to the world. He chuckled to himself as he turned around, he'd grown up with Wyatt so seeing him naked was nothing new. But it was still funny to see him spread out like a wanton whore with his large balls on display.

"Just add it to the long list of things I'll pay you back for later." Wyatt grumbled as he tried to get untangled from the boxes and trash that he'd landed in.

"Try again?" Chris grinned finding it funny but trying not to laugh as he watched Wyatt's balls bounce and his cock jiggle as he moved around in the nude.

"I guess." He tried again and again, succeeding in blowing off a part of the wall as well as blowing up a few boxes near him before Piper finally unfroze. She looked around, her black leather coat swinging as she moved testing the air with her hands. Tilting her head to the side she looked at Lucas and seemed to focus her eyes on him for a moment.

" _You're of me._ " She spoke in a growling demon tongue.

" _Yes._ " Lucas nodded to his mother.

" _While I carry you, you stand before me?_ " She moved her hands as if they were her way of sniffing the air around her and near him.

" _I've traveled through time to keep you safe._ " Lucas watched as she eyed him, still sensing the air, tasting the danger around them.

" _Is it safe now?_ " Piper looked around them trying to read the situation.

" _Yes._ " Lucas watched smoke evaporate off his mother, leaving her in her normal form as she collapsed on the pavement.

"She okay?" Chris ran up as the witches unfroze, instantly perceiving more demons they began to try to read their spell to vanquish Piper and the boys.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" All three boys yelled at once, each of the potions in their hands exploded as their spell burst into flames. The frightened witches took off in a dead spent away from the boys.

"New power of three?" Wyatt blinked in his utter confusion.

"New for you guys." Lucas smiled as he picked up their mom. "Let's get out of here?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded as he and Wyatt orbed out, Lucas following after them in his black orbs.

***

Wyatt was the first to land after he orbed into the attic, having forgotten in the heat of the moment that he was naked it wasn't till Phoebe screamed that he looked down and realized he'd orbed in with his half hard cock inched from her face. He instantly blushed and orbed out. Paige came running up just in time to see Chris and Lucas orb in.

"What is it honey?" Paige looked Phoebe up and down.

"Saw… Wyatt's…. orbs…" Paige looked around confused.

"Phoebe… Wyatt's not up here…"

"Not now." Phoebe said as if it should be clear that seeing her future nephew's junk thrust into her face unexpectedly had caused her obvious trauma.

"What's she talking about?" Paige turned as she flung her arms up.

"I kind of blew Wyatt's cloths off of him." Lucas blushed as he laid their mom down on the sofa next to Phoebe. "And he kind of didn't expect Aunt Phoebe to sitting up here still when he orbed in… I'm guessing." Lucas snickered, picturing his naked brother in front of Phoebe.

"GUYS!" Wyatt called from the stairwell. "NO CLOTHS, WE'RE IN THE PAST REMEMBER!" Wyatt's clear frustration could be heard by all of the witches upstairs.

"HEY DORK!" Lucas yelled out of habit down the stairs, taking everyone aback at his frank and openness with _his_ brother. "You can project, manifest, _AND_ conjure. Make cloths." He turned around. "For fuck sake, your Wyatt's damn well useless sometimes isn't he."

"Blondes." Chris smirked, as Lucas gave him a rueful smile.

"Just because my roots don't show doesn't mean I've always been blonde." He went over to the book and started thumbing through it. "I've got to get back now that mom's safe and you guys aren't going to kill me. You're not going to kill me." Lucas stopped and looked at his brother for a moment, fear creeping into his voice as he looked at him. "Are you?"

"Well how could we go off and kill the new power of three?" Chris smiled.

"YOU GUYS USED THE POWER OF THREE?" Phoebe grinned as she got up off of the sofa, leaving more room for an unconscious Piper.

"Yeah. It was SO cool!" Lucas smiled.

"Gods I'm going to love you to death aren't I?" Phoebe smiled.

"Just wait till we're dishing about boys." Lucas winked. "And you have to promise me that you'll give me the same advice you did in my past when you meet Jason… and maybe Nick…" Lucas smiled really big. "Hell James too." He blushed bright red as Chris gave him an exasperated look. "What?"

"My little brother's a tramp?" Chris got a firm swat on the back of the head from Phoebe who'd moved closer.

"I'm sure he'd prefer a much more p.c. title." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… like slut or man whore." Paige nodded in her energetic manor.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm not a slut." Lucas smirked, his face the picture of mock innocence. "I've been around the block a few times but I don't have a foot by foot map of the place." He smirked as the other three cracked up laughing. " _BESIDES_ ," He cut in. "I'm not the one who slept with FOUR guys who were NOT on the date with me, not to mention the fifth guy who was the one _I_ was actually on the date with." He looked accusingly at Chris.

"I would never…"

"Josh, Frank, Peter, Simon, and you were on a date with Brian." Chris' face went bright red while he eyes just kept getting larger and larger as each name was read off as Lucas counted down his fingers.

"Why would you remember their names?" Paige blinked as she looked at him.

"I listened in on him telling Aunt Phoebe about them." Lucas smirked as he turned towards her. "Besides, this manor NEEDED some sexual energy nearly bombed back into it." He rolled his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at his brother. "It helped that he used like a different room for each guy, for the first time in the actual manor. Now from what the restaurant manager said when he called about the fact we were now banned from his restaurant…" Chris' hand shot out and covered Lucas' mouth.

"Okay… I'm buying condoms." Phoebe shook her head as she headed towards the door.

"Why they make you not want to have kids?" Paige smirked.

"No, three teenaged boys, in this house." She looked at Paige and grinned. "We're going to need a LOT of condoms." She shook her head as she walked out.

"Well that's one vote." Lucas rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Make it two." Paige rolled her eyes as she held up a hand.

"YAY!" Lucas smirked.

"Make that three." Wyatt and Chris said in unison.

"And I make five." Piper sat up a little dizzy. "Cuz no one's taking my baby." She smiled up at Lucas, who simply bowed to her. "Heading home?"

"Before I end up snagging a boyfriend." He looked at Wyatt and smirked. "And possibly screwing up all of history… yeah." He turned back towards his mother.

"When have I…" Wyatt looked defensive, forgetting about that being his biggest fear.

"You didn't in your time, you will in mine." Lucas smirked as he walked back over to the book. "And you nearly unmake us all." He looked down to the page he'd turned to. "A time for everything and everything to its place, return what has been moved through time and space." With a swirl of light Lucas was gone leaving the others to look at each other.

"No ending everyone because you're thinking with your… _orbs_." Piper pointed at Wyatt's crotch and back at his face. "You hear me?"

"I… yes ma'am." He sighed as he hung his head. "What about our time line then… we can't go home to our point in time." Chris nodded.

"I've been thinking about that." Paige smiled as she held up a tablet. "Thrice passed through time and space, their time likewise erased, now set apart and displaced, let them in their new selves be placed." Chris and Wyatt echoed out as she turned and smirked at Piper.

"What'd you do?" She shook her head as she spoke.

"I put them into their future selves, so when Lucas gets back they'll sort of remember their way of things, and the way they are now." She smiled as she closed the book and walked towards the stairwell.

"Well at least their alive… all three of my boys." Piper smiled as she stroked the cover of the book before she walked out.

***

twenty years later…

In a flurry of white orbs Lucas was suddenly standing in front of the book of shadows. He looked around, Chris was on his cell phone talking on the window seat and Wyatt was sitting on the sofa reading a spell book. He smiled as he closed the book and walked over to the recliner they'd brought up to the attic ages ago. Giving a mighty yawn he stretched out and waited for Chris to end his phone call.

"I take it every thing…" Chris and Wyatt both echoed slightly before both held their heads. "Wow that was a … wait… I…" Chris looked at Wyatt and then to Lucas. "I remember the other time line… and I remember this… how…?"

"The aunts. They must have sent you to this point in time and fused you." Lucas smiled. "Means no one was lost in the making of our time line." He smiled.

"Cool." Wyatt smiled. "But you'd better get ready for your date." He punched Chris in the shoulder.

"That was Brian, he had to cancel. AGAIN!" Chris kicked into the table and sighed in absolute frustration. "Are we just not meant to be?" He sighed.

"You two are meant to be as sure as I am that I'm so kicking your ass if we have to watch that lame ass movie AGAIN tonight." Lucas smiled sweetly.

"Hey that is a classic!" Chris protested.

"Dude, Terminator is a classic, I'll even give you Rocky Horror Picture show is a classic. No one, but you apparently, thinks that Broken Hearts Club is a classic." Wyatt shook his head as he rubbed Chris' shoulder. "And not after you've seen it a hundred times." He shook his head. "I'm going to orb down to the video place and pick up something decent." He looked at Lucas. "Any votes?"

"Something violent and filled with hot nearly naked hunks please." Lucas smiled as he stood up. "I'm in the mood for something violent." He shrugged as Chris sighed and followed them out of the attic.

***

"We call forth the brethren to recognize this one who has bested the blade… survived the fire… and spilled first blood on this night." A man in black robes walked towards another in man in black. The others in the dark fire lit room chanted as the first man in the robe turned, a fire red outline of a bird on both sleeves of his robe and all the others except the kneeling man he approached. "Rise my son, heir of the Phoenix clan of Assassins." He lowered his hands and flung the man's hood back exposing a well-groomed man. "Rise, Brian, the newest Phoenix." Brian rose and bowed to his father, his master, and then to his clansmen.

"I will not disappoint my clan." He bowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If no one caught it, YES that is Chris' boyfriend Brian, the "innocent" from the first "episode". He's a Phoenix Clan Assassin, taking the place of Bianca in this time line. -SMILES- What can I say… I like the idea of Chris and a demon boy. -shrugs-


	4. S1 E04 - Sex and Spells

"FUCK!" Lucas fell back hard on the floor. Wincing as he tried to get up he was greeted by the running footsteps of his brothers running up the steps. If his yelling hadn't gotten their attention he was pretty sure that the flashing lights and the sounds of electricity had gotten them to notice something was going on upstairs.   
  
"What the hell?" Chris looked at Lucas, who was covered in bruises and gashes. "What'd you do?" He made to move towards his mess of a brother, instinctively going to heal Lucas.   
  
"DON'T!" He yelled out throwing a lightning bolt out that stopped inches from Chris' face and hit a barrier of blue and black lines. "Close." Lucas panted. "Trying… to… find a new kind of barrier spell." He panted. "Was testing on…"   
  
"Yourself, are you insane or just living out a death wish?" Wyatt clapped his hand and shattered the spell. "Heal him." Wyatt pointed at their brother utterly beside himself with anger.   
  
"Why would it have effected me?" Chris asked as he walked towards his brother.   
  
"Had it set to … stop anything that moved…" Lucas panted, some where in all of his experimenting with this new spell he'd nearly screamed himself hoarse.   
  
"Do I EVEN want to know where this came from?" Chris was bent over Lucas healing him slowly.   
  
"You don't hear it?" Lucas looked around at the other two. He'd gotten use to the fact , along time ago actually, that since he wasn't part whitelighter and neither of them were part darklighter nor part demon, that they all sensed things differently. His mind drifted back to the way things had been in high school.   
  
"What?" Wyatt looked at him with concern; his warring emotions of caring and wanting to inflict bodily harm to his brother registering on his face. But the need to protect his family was winning out over everything else on his mind. He could be a righteous pain in the ass but Wyatt had a heart of gold and always put his family first.   
  
"That fucking noise." Lucas stuck a finger in each ear as if he were cleaning them. "It started this morning." He looked around, still trying to figure out what in the hell that noise could be let alone where it was coming from. The back of his mind telling Lucas that hearing a noise that no one else could wasn't a good thing sanity wise but the rest of him chalked it up to his powers and his origins.   
  
"What's it sound like?" Chris looked slightly concerned. "It's not a jingle like sound?" He bit his lip remembering what it was like the first time he'd gotten the jingle. Chris had met a neophyte witch who was calling for her whitelighter. He'd found out later that the connection had been automatic, and that even the Elders couldn't control whom went to whom.   
  
"You think I'm going to get charges as a darklighter?" Lucas looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Besides it's not a jingle, it's more like an alarm. Like a car's being stolen or a fire truck's going by… only it just wont shut up." He sighed. "It's like it's in my head but I can hear it." Lucas took to holding his head. He looked sort of dazed as he tilted his head and looked at first Wyatt and then Chris. "You guys look normal to each other right?" They nodded slowly. "Well you're fuzzy to me."   
  
"Fuzzy?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow, he could think of a lot of words to describe himself. Tall, lean, manly, but _fuzzy_ was not only not on the top of the list, it didn't even make the list. He looked over at Chris for a moment, deciding he could be called fuzzy.   
  
"That's about the only word I can use to describe it. You're hard to see, the only things in the room actually that are. But it's like you're being made out of orbs and I can't really see you for them." He looked around the room trying to grasp at a concept or even just a few words to make this make sense to them. "I know it's wrong. I don't know why, but everything in me is screaming that you two being _fuzzy_ is wrong and dangerous and bad for me." Lucas squirmed as several strands of lightning shot out of Chris' hand. "SHIT!" He jumped back and looked at his brother. "That's it, I'm going to the only place I'm going to get… what the hell is that?" Lucas had stood up to black orb out but was now looking at the ceiling as if it held all the answers.   
  
"What? I don't see anything bro." Chris tried to look at the same spot but just didn't get it at all. For all he saw was the old ceiling of their manor. Making a quick mental note to have someone come in and check the stability of the ceiling Chris turned back towards his brothers.   
  
"Uh, sorry, using my prescience power…" Lucas looked beyond the house and tried to think of what he was seeing. "I'm going to borrow your hologram power Wyatt." He put out his hand and projected a frame of the house, inside the attic he projected a gold orb that represented the book of shadows, two blue orbs that were rather fuzzy and pulsing, along with one black and red orb that seemed to be trying to compact itself. Then the projection pulled back to several miles above them and the city to reveal a large quivering mass of blue and white of all shades. The undulating hunk of metaphysical matter seemed to be growing by the second. "That's what I'm sensing. And… it's making the noise.. or the noise is about it…" Lucas was as sure that this _think_ was the cause of the pain he was undergoing. "I've got to get away from it…" He winced as he black orbed out as the noise rose in level and his hands slapped over his ears.   
  
"We have to find out what that is…" Chris fell over panting as if he'd been drugged. Wyatt freaked out and instantly cast a barrier over his brother before going to the book He flipped till he found find the page for summoning magical beings, and scanned down the list till he found the spell he would need. "Magic forces of the light, I seek one of above, bring him here to my sight, to the home I so love." He smiled at the summoning spell for Elders they'd written when Aunt Paige had made Elder. A swirl of white light brought down an Elder, his white gold robes flowing with light.   
  
"Yes?" What passed as his head tilted to the side. Wyatt wondered if he looked like that when he had to spend any amount of time up there.   
  
"Lucas just took off like a bat out of hell, he showed us a thing growing about the city that's screaming at him or causing him to hear car alarms, what's going on?" Wyatt leaned over the book.   
  
"A convergence and an anniversary." The Elder shifted into a humanoid form. "Once every seven thousand years, a convergence occurs, it creates a pocket of pure magical energy. The energy resonates to which ever side is in power at the time." He motioned his dark skinned hands around the attic. "Good rules in majority so the convergence will be in our favor. The result will… be the reconstruction of the spiritual nexus." He looked down at the floor. "Beyond that there will be a build up of love and positively today in the city." The Elder smiled and the look of joy left his face as he sighed. "You're brother is part dark lighter and part demon. The build up of joy and love and essential good… would feel like poison to him. He will most likely have gone underground with the demons to try to survive today. He'll be fine in the coming days, but for today it's best if at least during the initial burst that he is not exposed." The Elder nodded to himself.   
  
"Any other side effects of a large burst of peace and love above the city that you've not thought to tell me?" Wyatt pointed over at Chris who seemed to be slowly humping the floor and making happy noises in his sleep, the large smirk on his face evidence he was at least enjoying himself.   
  
"The witches alive the last time the burst occurred for our side, did note that it caused an increase in sexual appetite as well as a surge of magical creatures being created." The Elder took a few steps away from Chris who was more earnestly trying to make love to the floor. "While most of the current Elders and Whitelighters were not around for this occurrence, they… have mostly read the reports of those who came before. You will most likely feel an intense desire to procreate. Our advice… go with the flow." The Elder orbed out, his lecherous smile more then slightly freaking Wyatt out.   
  
"Chris…" Wyatt bent down to shake his brother, hoping he could wake him up now. Chris gave a contented smile and continued to hump away at the floor, his pants obscenely tented out. Sighing heavily Wyatt tried again and again in vain, finally in desperation he used his sonokinetic power of voice to try. " **Awaken!** " Wyatt ordered his brother to no avail. Utterly frustrated with himself and the situation Wyatt pulled out a pen and a piece of paper to begin writing a spell, if he couldn't do it naturally or by his own magic, then maybe a spell calling on greater things could do this. Checking and double checking his spell he looked at Chris and decide to try shaking him awake one last time, but when it still did no good he turned to his spell. "Fall warrior of my kin, I beseech the powers to reach with in, return you to yourself and wake you in your skin." Wyatt turned away as a brilliant blue and gold light exploded around Chris, what ever the hell this spell was doing was doing some dame strong magic.   
  
"What the hell?" Chris sat up, his bare chest exposed as the light died away. Soon enough he discovered he was sitting not only utterly naked but still painfully erect in front of his older brother, the feel of the hard wood floor on his bare ass and balls helping to drive the fact he was naked home in his mind. Taking a deep sigh he looked around the room and realized that Lucas was still gone, turning to his brother Chris frowned. "Okay, I'm guessing you've found out what that thing was, and why Lucas vanished. And let me just say, that while I do really and truly care as to our brother's running away from car alarms… I do have a pressing matter to attend to or at least draw your attention to." He took a deep calming breath. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY PANTS!?" Chris shouted as he waited for Wyatt to respond.   
  
"It was probably the bit of the spell that I said that called for the spell to wake you in your skin?" Wyatt half-shrugged and half-smirked at Chris. At least it wasn't him this time that ended up baring his balls to the world. Not that Chris' balls were bad, or Wyatt's for that matter. Wyatt smirked to himself, truth be told he was rather fond of his own balls.   
  
"And the boner?" Chris sighed as he ran a hand down it to test it.   
  
"That would be a product of you and the floor and your illicit love affair." Wyatt smirked. "So Chris," Wyatt's tone became rather catty. "Inquiring minds want to know, how long have you been a floor humper?" Chris' cheeks became alight with a blush. He'd graduated from humping the bed years ago, why would he start humping floors now.   
  


***

  
  
Hours passed as Wyatt finished cleaning up the mess in the attic, Chris walked back up into the attic, not only still nude but still aroused as well. Wyatt raised an eyebrow but didn't even begin to question his brother. He knew full well that Chris would share when and if he wanted to but he figured either way he wouldn't have to wait long. Chris wasn't known for keeping his mouth shut or even being able to keep anything even remotely secret.   
  
"I hate you." Chris seethed at his brother as he sat down on the sofa., he winced as he leaned up and adjusted his balls. In all truth he didn't mind being naked, but sitting on your balls when you're not used to just flopping down naked was a pain. Not to mention that even though it was horrifically painful, his aching hard on hadn't even remotely gone down yet.   
  
"What's the matter?" Wyatt looked at him from where he had been picking up crystals that had fallen when Chris had landed hard on the floor. He looked around the room and wondered about getting lockers and organizers for all their supplies.   
  
"Every time I put cloths on they orb back into my closet." Chris sighed. "At least they seem to get washed and dried every time." He smiled, not taking the time to tell Wyatt he'd cheated and used that to clean his dirty cloths out of his hamper by simply putting them on a second time. Nor that he'd been desperate enough to put them on again just to try to get his body covered. He wasn't sure what was fueling this spell but if he had to be asleep to wear cloths again he could already pick out a few problems with this. Of course Brain would probably love him being a nudist.   
  
His mind drifted to the last time he'd been on a date with Brian. He'd felt then that he should tell Brian that he was a witch but Brian had had other plans for their date. Taking him from a posh restaurant to a nudist resort wasn't something Chris had neither expected nor ever thought to plan for. However walking around naked in front of a dozen people did teach him something about his kinks. Kinks that some how Brian had known Chris had before Chris even knew he had them. He liked being naked in front of people, baring his body and exposing himself turned him on in the worst kind of way. He flushed momentarily at the memory of how he'd been walking around with a boner before they'd even been there more then ten minutes. And how Brian had simply taken him right there in the woods, not caring who watched or what was going on around them. He' simply pinned Chris down and mounted him like a good top.   
  
"Yeah that explains the no cloths bits, the hard on?" Wyatt smirked, his voice bringing Chris back into the present.   
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm being effected by this damn energy, why you're not I'm not sure." Chris gave a rueful sigh as he crossed his arms over his firm chest and wished he had pants on, or at least some boxers. While he could have sex in front of a thousand strangers with his boyfriend being stuck alone and nude in front of his older brother just made him feel humiliated. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, truth be told he'd found out back in high school that he was above average in the dick department. "Any clue when it'll pop?" Chris sighed, his tone slightly annoyed as he tried to change the topic off of his naked body or his needy prick.   
  
"Any second now." Wyatt smirked as he looked at Chris' bobbing cock, he was sure it would _pop_ soon enough. Chris rolled his eyes and huffed at Wyatt. "Oh, you mean the mass of magical energy… it's nearly there." Wyatt pointed to the large holographic count down he'd projected up to count down till the convergence. "Once that hits zero, we'll be watching orgies in the streets and then we can get Lucas back." Wyatt stretched, suddenly feeling so tired. "Hell maybe you'll finally be able to get off then."   
  
"Great." Chris rolled his eyes as he watched the counter coming closer and closer to zero. All he wanted was for this humiliation to be over with but as he sat on the sofa he was feeling tired again. "And for your information," He stifled a yawn. "I am not so hard up for an orgasm that I have to watch porn or even live porn to get myself off." Chris blushed as he realized how that came off, he busied himself trying to shake it off he simply yawned and stretched as the counter finally hit zero. Far above the city the multicolored cocoon of magical power burst raining down on the city a large hailstorm of love and prosperity that unilaterally caused the inhabitance to begin to fall asleep where they lay. The two remaining members of the three Charmed ones in the attic were no exception and soon enough they were passed out where they had been sitting seconds before. The instant however, that Chris passed out, his cloths he had been wearing returned to cover his body as he slept. Wyatt simply sprawled out on the floor of the attic content to simply sleep there rather then try to move to the sofa.   
  


***

  
  
Lucas black orbed in later that night when the pressure seemed to have left the topside world and he instantly sensed out his brothers and took over the post of worrying over their sleeping bodies. After pacing for a little bit he finally tried shaking them awake, which worked rather quickly given the force behind their sleep. Each looked at Lucas for a moment as if they were confused but soon matching grins were on both brothers' faces. Lucas stepped back feeling like he was in an outtake from the village of the damned or some movie like that he watched them carefully.   
  
"So… what's up?" He looked at his brothers utterly perplexed as to what he should do next.   
  
"Everything." The pair said in unison as they both stood, Chris' cloths morphing into a very see through version of a nymphs cloths while Wyatt morphed into what could only be called a sexy pirate kind of outfit. His shirt was open and bore most of his chest, his pants seemed at least two sizes too small and made of a tight hide material. And at his hip a pan's flute. The smirk of utter pride shown to much on Wyatt's face.   
  
"Guys?" Lucas' voice shook with the fear of what this meant.   
  
"I must follow the words and notes of my Satyr…" Chris moaned, his voice light and airy, as he walked up and began to stroke Wyatt's firm chest as well as play with his longer hair. He seemed utterly content to follow Wyatt wherever he led and Lucas felt sure this was the giant explosion that he'd felt in the underworld or at least somehow connected with it.   
  
"Your satyr… and you're a nymph… great…." Lucas sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I leave for a few hours and you’re a nymph. Why does this not shock me…" Lucas shook his head in silence and then looked out the nearest window. "And the ways this could just keep getting worse just keep piling up, and with me the only one who's not _incapacitated_ , I'll have to be lead witch." Lucas went to the book a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he flipped pages. Quickly finding the spell to summon and Elder and muttering it he sighed with relief that at least that worked, till he realized that the Elder he summoned was in the process of fucking another Whitelighter senseless. "I…"   
  
"Yes?" The Elder moaned as he plunged his swift dark member into the firm tight ass of a young Whitelighter male. The white bitch being plugged couldn't have been more then twenty but gods did he look hot on the end of a black whitelighter's pole. His face obscured by his whitelighter robs bunched up over his shoulders while his taunt ass was thrust up into the air, meeting the black man's steely prong as it plunged in and out of the sweet hole it was plundering. Lucas tilted his head and tried to take in the fact that even the people he was _going_ to call in for back up were effected by this.   
  
"Is this normal?" He motioned Wyatt and Chris who were now slowly making out, their hands becoming more explorative as they went along.   
  
"As normal as everything can be today of days." The Elder simply smiled brightly as he and his very fuckable fuck buddy orbed out, leaving Lucas to wonder if he was the only one on the side of good who wasn't utterly spastic about sex right then. Sighing to himself Lucas prepared for the worst.   
  
"Thanks. Well at least that gave me the sense this will be over tonight." He sat down and sighed as Chris began to try to swallow Wyatt's tongue. "Great." He rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, unable to relax or enjoy this odd turn of events as he felt someone should be on guard for demon attacks. Lucas eventually got up and started putting crystals around the room. If a demon did choose to attack now that the other two were incapacitated he'd have to be protected. Not to mention protect them, he turned back to eye them carefully as he placed crystals all around them and the door.   
  
"Okay all that's left is…" He went to the book and flipped to the spell he'd written. "Just got to put the lay line spells on." He looked over at his brothers, Chris now naked and spreading his legs for Wyatt's tongue to spear him open. "Like you lot care." He rolled his eyes as he went back to the book. "Lines of power held in verse, from me to these crystals now traverse." He smiled as the crystals glowed softly before returning to normal. He turned to his brothers and watched as Wyatt's thick cock bottomed out in Chris before he began to pump in and out. "Holy fuck… in a rush are we?" Lucas scoffed as he checked his notes for the next section of the spell.   
  
"Right, I'll just go take care of the downstairs." Lucas rolled his eyes as his brothers went on fucking as if he'd not spoken to them. He went about placing small crystal fragments and structures in the hallways leading towards the attic. With the three of them being able to translocate themselves by either orbing or black orbing they could effectively use large quantities of the house as a weapon against demons if they wanted. He was giving them that option. He was setting the ones at the base of the stairs when a demon shimmered in.   
  
"Stupid sexed out witch!" The demon smirked as he threw a fireball at Lucas. Lucas stopped it mid air and sent it back at him vanquishing the demon. Lucas' mind fleetingly went to the fact that there had been an unusual amount of brute demons in town lately.   
  
"No, that'd be stupid demon." Lucas smirked only to dodge lightning.   
  
"Really I'm still seeing a stupid witch." More demons walked out.   
  
"Oh this is so not good." Lucas took off running up the steps, hoping he could make it to the attic before he had to spring the trap. Thankfully the demons followed, charging in and shimmering in behind him. Trying to ketch him as he hurriedly made his way up to the third floor. He slammed the door shut behind him and gaped at the fact that through all his yelling and all the demon attacks his brothers were still fucking as if they were the only ones in the world. "And we survived this last time how?" Lucas looked around quickly, jumping as the door exploded behind him.   
  
"No where left to run witch…" The demons leered.   
  
"Witches…:" Another demon corrected the first.   
  
"Like shooting mortals in a barrel, no challenge." The first demon smirked as he watched Wyatt fucking Chris, only vaguely taking his eyes off of Lucas.   
  
"Oh I'm not the one who needs to run." Lucas smirked. "Crystals in the gauntlet fair, awake and form the demons' snare." Every single crystal flashed bright blue and shot lighting into each of the demons knocking them to their knees and forming electrical chains to bind them in place. "Like I said." Lucas walked up in front of them. "Stupid demons." He shot two bolts of lightning, one from each hand, which connected with the first demon and through the crystals all of them. The house shook as the demons exploded, taking the active crystals with them. "And there goes my budget for crystals." Lucas sighed. He turned slightly and watched as Wyatt came hard in Chris, sparking Chris' orgasm along with that of his brother. "I'm going to take a cold shower." Lucas sighed. "A very cold shower." He walked out of the room muttering to himself.   
  
"Wy…" Chris panted afterwards as he looked up at his brother's matted hair. He smiled softly and stroked Wyatt's cheek as he grunted. "Does he seem… I don't know… kind of un… well I'm not sure what the word is." Chris sighed and panted as Wyatt's still hard cock slide half way out of him before sliding back in. "Unsexed?" Chris panted out. "Like he's giving up on it ever since James?" Wyatt simply nodded, to far into the idea of fucking Chris again at the moment, to really care about anything beyond the silky feel of Chris' ass clamping down on his hard cock. No, he'd have said yes to anything at that very moment, no mater what the question.


	5. S1 E05 - The Damned, The Sexless, and the Dragon Warlock

"We have word from the scouting parties." A large brute demon came in, his voice deep and earth shaking.   
  
"Good… good.. and their report?" A hooded figure loomed in the distance; black leather gloves stroked down strings of magical light as he waited.   
  
"The witches are building homes at all five points." The brute said after wondering if it was safe to tell his master this. He flinched when his master turned; burning red eyes in the darkness of his cloak met him.   
  
"Of course they are." His tone was light and calm. "It's the first time in eons that good has had this kind of hand to tip. The convergence created not one but six nexus. The fact that the original Charmed ones occupied locations near three of them, and the original manor houses the primary nexus where the shadow used to reside, tells us they are acting as lightning rods for great power." He turned back to the lines of light as they turned from black to blood red. "What we must worry about is the fact that two more sets of three witches are moving in on the other two nodes. If they are what I suspect they are.. we're going to have a hard time surviving what is to come." He sighed as he put his hand to the light, turning to look at his minion as the light cut into his flesh and green blood oozed out of his hand before he pulled it away to look at it. "Bring me the ashes." He toyed with his blood soaked hand while his Brute Demon left him to his thoughts. "We must not loose this time."   
  


***

  
  
"What's your plan Yanis." A voice called out from the crowd of demons that had gathered to hear this dark one's plans.   
  
"In three days time the forces of good may win the war." Yanis stood up, his black robes billowing as he moved on the small raised stage he was on. The room went deadly silent at this news. "The convergence that trapped us underground only days ago… has gifted to the world above six nexus. The one in the center is the spiritual nexus we've always sought out. But, the surrounded five are magical nodes that still add to their power base. Now…" Yanis sighed. "The original Charmed ones live near three of the nodes. And the new Charmed ones live on the spiritual nexus. But what we have to worry about is the next two powers of three." The room burst into roars of all manor of out bursts. "The second power of three, the new charmed ones, were born of only a single witch from the original power. The other two witches gave life to two more sets of three. Who have as of yet to become charmed." Yanis walked over to the wall where a map of the upper world had been laid out.   
  
"We know the boundary of the nexus." He waved his hand and a pentagram with the five points marked and a sixth point marked in the dead center. "But on these five points where lines converge from all five outer points." Five points formed where two of the pentagram's legs met. "They are the locations of the nodes." He turned towards the others. "When all five are housed with in homes owned by the witches, four powers of three… a power of twelve if you will…. It forms an overlapping pentagon on the pentagram and forms a barrier of good magic for the upper world. While we may still be able to attack with in this pentagram. All it would take is the twelve witches chanting a vanquish or even just three of any of the twelve and any of us side this pentagon could be vanquished." Yanis took a deep breath before he turned back to the map. "From this power base good magic will gain a foot hold that will tip the balance in their favor for the better part of the next ten thousand years." Yanis turned and face the horde of demonic followers he'd brought to this dark place to lead them. "We have two goals, capture even one of the nodes and hold it, as well as possibly kill just two witches before they can become Charmed." Yanis turned back towards the map seeing all that could be.   
  


***

  
  
"Can you believe our little cousins are building houses?" Chris smiled as he looked at the map of where all the new houses were to be located.   
  
"You know what strikes me as odd…" Wyatt sat down with his coffee and looked at the map. "We have the nexus… and not a single demon has tried to take it since the day Lucas saved our asses."   
  
"Yeah. But you want to know what I find odd… Lucas isn't as campy as he usually is." Chris gave a deep sigh.   
  
"You're not on this again are you?" Wyatt sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to dissuade his brother from this course of thinking. "It's none of our business." Wyatt shook his head for good measure.   
  
"He's our brother and it effects the good of the team." Chris nodded his head, backing himself up on this.   
  
"Chris, it's because he's our brother that we need to back off. If he's not into sex right now then he's not into sex." Wyatt tried to look anywhere but Chris. They'd not really talked about the fact that they'd had sex under the influence of the convergence.   
  
"Wyatt, you know as well as I do that as Halliwells and as witches our powers are tied to our emotions. As men our emotions center around our sexual needs. You take away either the release of sex or the desire for sex… and you're created a male witch with no emotional support behind his powers. Which just leads to dead witches. And the end of the world and humanity as we know it." Chris got up to make himself some coffee.   
  
"Lucas taking a break from being a one man force for gay sex ends the world and humanity in your book?" Wyatt arched a brow as he turned in his chair and held onto the back of the chair all the while looking at his brother like he'd lost his mind.   
  
"You know what I mean." Chris rolled his eyes.   
  
"Right. And you know we should stay out of it." Chris nodded, having shoved a bagel into his mouth. "So what are you planning." Chris gave a wicked smirk as he took in Wyatt's exasperated sigh and look of being ready to give in.   
  
"Oh my dear sweet naive brother." Chris gave a wicked smirk as he patted Wyatt's thigh. "I plan to make him the perfect man." Chris got up and walked out of the room, his coffee all but forgotten on the table.   
  
"Wait… what?" Wyatt frowned as he tried to suss out what Chris could have meant by that and as it dawned on him he took of racing. "You can not do that Chris!"   
  
"Watch and learn. I can see what he can not, hide me now and show me what makes my brother hot. Hiding in plain sight, out of sight out of mind, hide me now so that I may see, what there is to see." Chris grinned at Wyatt as he vanished except for his cloths.   
  
"Good going genius. You're going to walk in with your cloths on and be invisible and expect to see him doing anything?" Wyatt gasped as Chris' cloths orbed off of the invisible body and gaped as he heard Chris knock on Lucas' door.   
  
"Yeah… what'd want Wy?" Lucas looked kind of tried.   
  
"Uh, just wanted to see if you wanted any breakfast before I head out. Meeting my new charge in a few…" Wyatt sighed to himself mentally, this was never going to work, his brother could sense things almost as well as he could.   
  
"Naw, think I'll just kind of… hang here." Lucas sighed as he shrugged. He wasn't really too into the idea of leaving his room right now. He'd finally told James that he was a witch and James had told him he never wanted to see him again. The closest thing to the love of his life had just left him over his magic and he didn't really want to be seen by anyone right then. Silently he wished he'd never done it, but he wasn't about to ask Uncle Coop to change this. He said his good byes to his brother and closed his bedroom door. He sighed and moved back to his bed. Picking up the notebook he'd been sketching in he looked at the halfhearted attempts to draw and sighed.   
  
"Lights of passion dance behind the eyes." Lucas closed his eyes picturing the person he'd been trying to draw. "But pen in hand the image dies." He sighed deeply, so frustrated that he couldn't draw this fantasy of his. "Whether fault be in hand or skill, bend the lights to my will." Small orbs of light began to pour out of Lucas' body. "For his likeness for me here, upon this page his face appear." Lucas kept the image in his head as the lights danced around and across the page, nearly printing out a copy of what he was picturing. And when he finally opened his eyes he realized that it was just his ideal man he'd been picturing. He didn't know anyone who could ever look that good, sighing to himself he got up and went out to the bathroom for a shower, wondering what the rebound of personal gain would be from that spell.   
  
"Yes." Chris smiled as he carried the notebook up with him, becoming visible as soon as he walked out into the hallway. "Fuck." He muttered to himself, realizing Wyatt must have hidden his cloths Chris orbed up to the attic.   
  
"We don't have to be naked for this spell do we?" Wyatt sighed from where he was sitting, evidently seeing his brother utterly miserable just now had gotten him on board with the plan. Chris smirked as he turned towards Wyatt, fully flashing his semi hard cock.   
  
"No, but which one of us has ever had a problem being caught naked. Most of the time it's when someone forgot to lock his door." Chris smirked. "Anyways, my spell worked, he as good as made the list himself." Chris started mixing the potion. "Hand me the pheromones?" He pointed and Wyatt handed them to him. "If I have anything to say about this, this is going to be the man of his dreams."   
  
"His wet dreams." Wyatt turned the picture to look at it. "This is what Lucas drew?"   
  
"Yep. Our little brother's got taste. I'll give him that much." Chris put the last of the ingredients into the potion and tore the edge off of the notebook page with the drawing. "There, finishes." Chris used his telekinesis to change what page the book was open too till he found the Mr. Right spell. "Ready?"   
  
"No. But let's do this." Wyatt sighed heavily, his apprehension growing by the second.   
  
"A perfect man we summon now, another way we don't know how, to make our brother see the light, that somewhere out there is his Mr. Right." The smoke billowed out from the iron cauldron that Chris had used till the potion evaporated, revealing a naked man standing in the middle of the room. He seemed at a loss for words as to what was going on and something about this made Chris wonder what kind of person they'd just conjured since before most of the Mr. Rights' knew why they were created.   
  
"Mr. Right?" Wyatt bit his lip.   
  
"What'd you call me?" The young man turned, his wavy hair catching the sun from the cathedral windows behind them. "I have a name." He walked a little ways, his flaccid cock slapping his hips as he walked. He seemed to have no shame at all as he moved through the room, till he found a mirror and looked at himself closely. His movements as he looked at every inch of his well-tanned skin were extremely fluid, his body comfort level abnormally high. "So you conjured me into existence… not how my kind normally come into being. Since we're seldom on the good side of witches." He smirked as he looked over his shoulder.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Wyatt frowned.   
  
"It's not every day a witch conjures a Dragon Warlock." Wyatt and Chris both turned to stair at the man they'd conjured while he checked himself out in the mirror. "Now… seems to me there's something I was conjured for." He started walking out the door of the attic.   
  
"Uh… excuse me… but shouldn't we be trying to vanquish you?" Wyatt seemed to be trying to come to grips with what was going on.   
  
"You can try. But if you check the book, you'll find a Dragon Warlock can only be vanquished with a power of three spell. And add in the fact I was created with the Mr. Right spell… well I'm not exactly a typical Dragon Warlock." He shrugged and grinned. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm happy to be alive. Now where's this guy I'm supposed to fuck into the next century." With that he simply walked out of the attic.   
  
"And this was supposed to help?" Wyatt glared at Chris the pair of them chasing after the Dragon Warlock hoping beyond any reason that he wasn't about to do what they thought he was going to do.   
  
"Hello." They stopped at the stairs as the warlock thrust open the bathroom door and walked in to talk to Lucas.   
  
"Fuck." Chris sighed as he growled and headed towards the bathroom. The pair of brothers put their ears against the door and strained to listen in. All they could hear were muffled voices and then only one voice. They turned to each other and orbed in.   
  
"SO HELP ME IF YOU HURT… i…. WHAT?" Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his youngest brother blowing the warlock in the shower. Lucas turned to look at him, giving him a questioning look as he kept on sucking the warlock's cock, his hands milking his large balls. "I…."   
  
"Do you mind?" The Dragon Warlock moaned as he looked at Wyatt like he was a mad man. "We're kind of in the middle of things." He rolled his eyes as Lucas wrapped his tongue around the sensitive tip of his cock.   
  
"We're going…. to um… yeah." Chris orbed them out.   
  
"HE'S BLOWING A DEMON!" Wyatt turned to Chris as if that sudden explosion of a thought encompassed how fucked up Chris' plan had gotten.   
  
"I know." Chris sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But it's gotten him into sex again… and… who knows… maybe this one will stick around." Chris sighed again as he turned to go back to his coffee.   
  
"That's all you have to say. You fucking conjured a warlock, and not just any warlock a FUCKING DRAGON WARLOCK!" Wyatt grabbed Chris' arm.   
  
"Hey." Chris pulled away. "His dream guy happens to breathe fire and fly. At least he's into someone. Now I have entirely too little caffeine in my system to deal with the rebound of this spell. Now you can either try to ruin his first bit of happiness in weeks, and probably face him writing a vanquish for your ass." Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. "Or you can get your orbs downstairs, have breakfast with me and let him live his life." Chris turned around and walked off to the kitchen leaving Wyatt there in his wave, frozen speechless to that spot.   
  


***

  
  
Chris was sitting at the dinning room table working on some paper work for magic school when Lucas came down in a long t-shirt wearing a grin that could have powered half of New York and all of California. He walked up and hugged Chris and sat down. Chris looked around and then looked up and Lucas simply nodded and Chris nodded and hugged his brother back. He went back to his paper work content on not asking questions till Lucas was up for talking. He didn't have to wait long as Lucas started rocking back and forth on his chair, utterly blissed out.   
  
"Thank you." Lucas finally said after the short while of being down.   
  
"You're welcome." Chris smiled to him. "Wyatt's pissed off at me. He's gone demon hunting to make up for me 'colossal screw up' as he's calling it." He rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well I'll just buy him some batteries for his vibrator and he can get back to loosing up." Lucas snorted.   
  
"Lovely image that." Chris shuddered. "So where's…"   
  
"Drew? He's up in my room." Lucas gave a wide smirk. "I think I broke him." He smirk seemed to widen as he sat there.   
  
"Do I even want to know what that means." Chris stopped moving his papers as he looked off into space.   
  
"Probably not." Lucas smiled again.   
  
"Gods it's nice to have you back to this. Despondently just existing around here while you mope has kind of freaked me out lately." Chris put down his papers and looked at his brother. "And yeah I'm worried that I conjured a fucking warlock to fuck my little brother. But eh, he's your fantasy guy, so who am I to judge. Hell, half the things Brian and I have done…" Chris shrugged. "Besides, I have bigger things to deal with." He sighed as he looked at a list of things. "Dad's class needs me to wrangle a couple of Noxon demons for a lecture and Henry Jr.'s asked me to look after the construction of the house. He's not sure his building spell will work." Chris yawned.   
  
"So their going with magic to build the houses then?" Lucas looked over some of the notes for his dad's class.   
  
"Yeah. They're planning on doing it to night with the visibility being low from the fog, and that way they can cast a massive memory spell to make people believe the houses have been under construction for the better part of the last six months." He smiled. "Gods how fucking nuts is it that little Henry is moving out from Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry." He smiled as he looked into the past, flooded by his own memories. "Fuck I remember how we didn't think he'd end up with any powers. I mean, he's always been so much like Uncle Henry." Chris shook his head. "You remember the first time he froze his dad?"   
  
"Yeah, what were we… He and I were like ten years old when he went to get something and he froze his dad. I remember the look on mom and Aunt Paige's faces when they realized what he'd done."   
  
"I remember the family night at the restaurant to celebrate." Chris smiled. "I mean I was 11 and a half and I'd been orbing since I was a baby." He tilted his head as he thought back, smiling at the fun memories. "Gods, that was the year I got my telekinesis wasn't it." Chris smiled.   
  
"Yeah. You kept pantsing that Quarterback in high school…." Lucas smirked as he black orbed a cup of coffee into to him.   
  
"Oh like I'm the only one who used his powers to get a quick peak." Chris smirked.   
  
"HEY THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Lucas blushed bright red.   
  
"Right, using your omnilingualism to talk to the foreign exchange student hottie in high school didn't have personal gain written all over it." Chris snorted.   
  
"Okay, FINE!" Lucas rolled his eyes. "I may admit that it had SOME personal gain to it. But I can't turn it off." He crossed his arms and huffed. "I mean I got stuck with the useless powers." He pouted.   
  
"Yeah and then you found out you reconstitute yourself." Chris rolled his eyes. "Which gave mom a heart attack." He looked at Lucas seriously.   
  
"Well… who was expecting the demon to use me as a wiccan shield." Lucas shrugged. "Mom kind of freaked out when she blew me up… but I think when I came back together and looked around in utter shock and asked where my socks where it kind of broke the tension." Lucas gave a soft smile.   
  
"Broke the tension… right…. I bet…" Chris stopped as his ears heard the jingle of someone yelling his name. "That's Henry. And he's freaking out." Chris grabbed Lucas' hand and orbed the pair of them to Henry's flat where he'd moved into after high school. Lucas instantly got hit by a lightning bolt and turned to dust. Chris orbed over to Henry where he was freezing attack after attack from a half dozen demons.   
  
"Thanks for coming." Henry panted, the strain from holding the molecules of so many attacks in stasis wearing on him.   
  
"It's okay… we'll get out of this… our secret weapon's about to strike." Chris smirked as the demons got between them and the ashes that were his brother. "You going to be ready?" He looked at Henry.   
  
"On three? Just like with the bounty hunters last month?" He looked at Chris to make sure he had the plan right.   
  
"Exactly like the bounty hunters." Chris nodded. "Ready?" Henry Jr. nodded. "One, two, THREE!" He yelled, Henry started expanding his reach to freeze more attacks, which Chris used his telekinesis to fling at the demons near them smirking as Lucas reconstituted, now naked, and shot bolts of lightning from either hand the two sided attack widdling the demons numbers down. It was down to a few demons left when one of them turned to the others.   
  
" _Fuck this, I'm not dying just because of one demon's insane idea of another set of charmed ones_ " The demon muttered as he shimmered out.   
  
"Hold on did he just…" Lucas took a fireball to the chest and turned to ash again. Chris managed with Henry Jr.'s help to vanquish the last of the demons. Lucas reconstituted again and sat there dumb founded.   
  
"What'd he say?" Chris asked as he helped his brother stand up.   
  
"He said he wasn't going to die because some demon thought that there was another set of Charmed ones outside of us and mom's sisters." Lucas looked at Henry and then at Chris before looking back at Henry. "Where are the twins?"   
  
"Probably at work…" Henry looked confused as well as more then just slightly winded.   
  
"I'll go get them, Lucas you take Henry to the manor and get dressed, I'll fill Wyatt in once we get there, we'll need the book." Lucas nodded as Chris orbed out.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"You're about to get charmed." Lucas smirked as he black orbed them out to the manor.   
  


***

  
  
Lucas and Henry were gathered around the book when Chris orbed in with the twins. Both looked around confused as to why they were being called to the manor. Chris looked up and Lucas nodded. He knew how important it was to have this spell found in time.   
  
"Ladies, welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives." Lucas pointed to the spell. "You three just have to repeat it together and it's done."   
  
"You're sure about this?" Hope asked as she walked up to the book.   
  
"Deadly sure." Chris sighed.   
  
"Hear now the words of the witches." The three siblings looked at each other. "The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods is invoked here, the great work of magic is sought." They swallowed collectively. "In this night and in this hour, I call upon this ancient power. Bring your powers to we siblings three." They all changed the same word as one. "We want the powers, give us the powers." The book glowed slightly before releasing a spillage of small lights into all three of the siblings.   
  
"Do you think it worked?" Henry Jr. looked hopeful.   
  
"Oh it worked." Lucas smiled as Wyatt orbed in, just before a demon launched a fireball at him. Henry instantly jumped and went to exhale only to expel frozen air out of his lungs, instantly freezing the fireball.   
  
"That's no my power." Henry dodged another fireball.   
  
"You're charmed now, you have new powers on top of your others." Chris went to where Wyatt was slowly healing himself.   
  
"Power of three?" Wyatt groaned as he sat up.   
  
"Works with me." Chris smiled. "Lucas, P3, couple up with your three." Lucas black orbed over to his brothers while Henry orbed over to his sisters, Holly and Hope. "Everyone ready?" Chris looked across the room, where his cousins were pinned down by the same demons pinning them down. Chris orbed the book over to the new power of three open to the page that they'd need. Henry stuck up a thumbs up over their shelter and Chris nodded to his brothers.   
  
"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free." Six voices intoned the spell as the demons were caught in the middle. The room began to shake with the raw magical tension their spells were causing. It wasn't till after the mass of demons in the attic exploded that the six witches stuck their heads up. Smirking at one another they got up to congratulate each other on the first joint vanquish, the first of many to come.   
  
"Who's getting the others?" Chris turned to Wyatt.   
  
"Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and mom." Wyatt smiled as he waved his hand to heal burn marks on the wall.   
  
"So there's now four sets of charmed ones?" Henry sat down after helping clean up the mess, his sisters having orbed back to their jobs.   
  
"Yeah… which I think is what this was about." Drew, the Dragon Warlock walked in to the attic.   
  
"Who's this?" Henry smiled.   
  
"My Dragon Warlock." Lucas smiled and got up to his boy toy.   
  
"You're… dating a demon…" Henry looked at the other two to see if he'd missed something.   
  
"A demon CHRIS conjured for him." Wyatt said over his shoulder as he went back to repair work.   
  
"You were saying." Lucas cut off any other questions to direct things back to Drew to talk again.   
  
"Well I saw the map down stairs… and was thinking. Four powers of three spread out in a pentagon around the spiritual nexus… you're creating a magical safe haven." Drew retch out his hand and flamed up the map. "See there's a mini nexus at each of the places you're building the houses. It'll create a pentagon shape that'll be protected by Charmed magic… no demons will stand a chance inside this area. And as you have more kids and spread your magic, it'll only spread the haven out." Drew turned and looked at the room. "They wanted to stop the other two charmed circles from forming, or most likely gaining access to the nodes… I suggest someone go look out after the nodes while you're building the houses."   
  
"That's a good idea." Wyatt softened, his tone still showing he wasn't liking dealing with a demon, even if it was one they conjured. "I'll go watch Phoebe's girls." Wyatt orbed out.   
  
"And I'll go with Henry and watch over their house." Chris and Henry Jr. orbed out.   
  
"Its just you and I…" Lucas smiled, his hand on Drew's crotch.   
  
"And I was wondering if I'd be vanishing before we got to rutting again…" He smirked as he flamed out of his cloths, his naked body sitting on Lucas' lap. "Let the games begin!" He began making out with Lucas.


	6. S1 E06 - The Power of 12

"So…" Henry Jr. was sitting in an alley with Lucas waiting for the demon Lucas had seen in his premonition.   
  
"So?" Lucas sighed as he sat there with his cousin.   
  
"So… what's it like?"   
  
"What's what like?" Lucas smiled.   
  
"Dumbass, what's it like fucking a demon?" Henry Jr. shoved him over slightly.   
  
"First off, he does most of the fucking. Beyond that it's fucking amazing." Lucas smiled.   
  
"Okay…" Henry blushed slightly.   
  
"Oh going to tell me you're still a virgin?" Lucas rolled his eyes. "Because I know all about the whole thing with Jake." Henry blushed farther.   
  
"I didn't think anyone… knew about that.." Henry's voice broke slightly as he looked at the ground.   
  
"Dude, half the school knew." Lucas hugged Henry. "Chris and I told everyone if they made one fucking crack about you we'd kick their asses and make them WISH they'd never been born." Lucas smiled. "I'm a flaming queen, I accept that about myself and if someone has a problem with that it's bitch please." His smile never wavered. "But if your deal is you're in the closet, then it's not my place nor anyone else's to open the door." He tousled Henry's hair. "So you got the spell?"   
  
"Yeah." Henry was a little choked up but nodded again to get his point across.   
  
"Good." Lucas hugged his cousin again before returning to the look out. "Now we should be dealing with a newly hatched Mercury demon." He looked around the boxes.   
  
"But can't they only be vanquished with the power of three?" Henry looked over his notes.   
  
"Yeah… Why do you ask?" Lucas was still watching the spot out in the distance.   
  
"Uh… unless I'm miss counting there are only two of us." Henry sighed.   
  
"Yeah, we're mainly bait." Henry paled but Lucas put a hand over his lips just as the demon oozed in. The tall slick looking demon began looking around sniffing the air. "I put a little delay on the innocent's side of things… and we're here to distract, and bait our… not unfuckable demon."   
  
"Not unfuckable?" Henry asked incredulous.   
  
"Spell now, then running, questioning my taste later." Lucas stood up, yanked Henry's arm over so he could see the spell as well.   
  
"Demon of the liquid pit, servant of an idol god, we say these words and that is it, thus the power of three vanquishes your bod." They intoned together. The demon recoiled and snarled. The small explosion to it's chest having clearly pissed it off. It charged at them as it set fire to the boxes they were hiding behind.   
  
"And this would be the reason to run." Lucas took off with Henry running down the alley.   
  
"And why aren't we orbing?" Henry panted as he kept pace with Lucas.   
  
"We want him to keep up." Lucas smirked. "How else are we going to win."   
  
"WIN? We under powered a half assed vanquish." Henry tried to shout while running.   
  
"Details, details." Lucas rolled his eyes.   
  
"You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?" Henry panted and took a break as they rounded the next corner.   
  
"No, and let's say the spell again." Henry looked at him like he'd lost his mind but held it up anyways.   
  
"Demon of the liquid pit, servant of an idol god, we say these words and that is it, thus the power of three vanquishes your bod." They intoned again only to hear an enraged roar behind them.   
  
"Good, I thought we'd lost him." Lucas smiled as he helped Henry to his feet and the pair took off running again as the demon came charging at them.   
  
"What exactly is the point of this?" Henry yelled.   
  
"Testing a theory." Lucas smirked, his expression only faltering a little. "Now, say it again!" Henry blinked.   
  
"Now?"   
  
"NOW!"   
  
"Demon of the liquid pit, servant of an idol god, we say these words and that is it, thus the power of three vanquishes your bod." As Henry and Lucas read their lines, so too did Chris and Wyatt at the old family Manor, while Holly and Hope both read the same line, while across town Annabell, Amanda, and Alexis were all reading the same spell. The demon crossed the same point that the witches he'd tracked had and exploded into a silver mist before totally evaporating.   
  
"Now that's a good start." Lucas smiled.   
  


***

  
  
"Is someone going to tell me what that was about?" Henry asked as he orbed in to the attic of his and his sisters' home.   
  
"Lucas wanted to test out if we needed all four sets of the power of three to use the new power in this area. Since we told our mom and everyone else's moms to not say the spell, I'd say we tested positive that any of us can say the spell and it'll work." Holly smiled at her brother while she flipped through their large family book of shadows. Each of the original charmed ones had copied spells from the main book, as well as written their own book. Each of their children had then been given a copy of the main book as well as their mothers' book. To top it off the new three sets of three had each been given their own book of shadows to write and fill in with the info they thought was important. Hope was closing the main book when her hip beeped.   
  
"Yeah?" She spoke into her mobile.   
  
"Hey, mega vision, Barbas is back." Phoebe's voice came across the walky talky like mobile.   
  
"Fuck." Henry pinched the bridge of his nose. They'd all grown up learning at magic school about the history of the Charmed ones, so they knew the trouble Barbas was.   
  
"You know…" Alexis' voice came across the speaker. "I've been thinking about upper level mega demons like him."   
  
"You have?" Chris' voice came across.   
  
"Yeah." Alexis said again. "I think if Lucas, Holly, and mom aren't doing anything and come over here we might be able to brain storm a spell."   
  
"Spells haven't ever worked before." Piper's voice came into the conversation.   
  
"True Aunt Piper, but." Alexis' winning smile could be heard through her voice. "No one's ever used a power of twelve spell, nor had the kind of magics we have to off the bastard once and for all."   
  
"You know she might be right." Paige's voice answered through her mobile.   
  
"Mom?" Hope asked in the little device in her hand.   
  
"Yeah, who knew this thing could reach up here?" Paige's body language almost as readable as Alexis' through her voice, projected that she'd shrugged. "Anyways, the elders think that if we work in his four prior vanquishes into a power of twelve spell that we might be able to not just banish him, but actually vanquish him."   
  
"Though I'm still unsure of how that will effect things." Oden's voice was clear through the mobile.   
  
"Okay." Alexis' cheerful voice was next. "I had been thinking something along that lines anyways. Can you provide us with some rare ingredient for my potion?"   
  
"What do you need?" Oden's uncertainty underscored what everyone was feeling.   
  
"Nothing TOO dangerous." Alexis had a way of understating the danger value of things. "I just need a thrice blessed bowl of rice, a cup and a half of holy water, and some of that lovely forgetting powder you guys have."   
  
"What do you need the powder for?" Oden's no was already on his lips.   
  
"Well with out getting into details, it'll work as a binding agent and also add in the chance that we can make him forget how to use his powers. But I do need to have an element of forgetfulness in the potion." Alexis' voice was accompanied by pages and boxes being moved around her. "As for the vampire's blood, grimlock blood, and spider demon saliva, I'll send Wyatt out to get those."   
  
"And why do I get demon detail?" Wyatt's voice came on.   
  
"Who was whining that we never ask him to do anything?" Alexis snorted.   
  
"I was not whining." Wyatt's defensive tone brought smiles to the other's lips.   
  
"I've been meaning to ask, why have we been assigned to Wyatt?" Amanda asked into her mobile.   
  
"You're joking right?" Oden scoffed. "Halliwell witches have an abnormal tendency to fall in love with their whitelighters. Since your family is full of whitelighter witches, we figured when they came of age they could just serve as your whitelighters." The condescending tone to his voice biting at several people.   
  
"See that's why I never liked that guy." Henry shook his head.   
  
"Right…" Amanda's eye roll had to have accompanied that statement.   
  
"Anyways, Wyatt, you can do it right?" Alexis asked overriding all other conversations.   
  
"Yeah, I'll need either Henry or Holly with me. It's a two person job going against the spider demon. The vampires, well an active power doesn't hurt."   
  
"Thanks." Hope scoffed.   
  
"Hey I'm not saying Aerokinesis isn't an active power… but you've only vaguely learned how to use it. And Henry can do Cryokineses while Holly has her Pyrokinesis."   
  
"What ever." Hope sighed.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll get an active power." Phoebe said gently. "We all kind of have a few dud like powers from time to time."   
  
"Your powers are a precious gift and you…" Oden started in.   
  
"And that marks me taking back my mobile." Paige sighed.   
  
"Thank you." Piper snorted. "A few more seconds of that and I'd have had to have one of my boys orb me up so I could blow his orbs off." She'd never forgiven Oden for his part in making Leo have to fall as an Elder, or for his treatment of Wyatt as a baby or of Lucas. In her mind, he was rather expendable.   
  
"Anyways, if everyone can cover that, I'll put on the coffee and get out the thesauruses." Alexis giggled as she clicked off.   
  
"Okay I'll be there shortly." Lucas chimed in.   
  
"Me too." Holly and Phoebe said together.   
  
"Looks like it's me again." Henry said into his, he'd been pulling double demon duty since both his sisters had steady work right now.   
  
"I'll finish clean up here and then set the crystals up in case he shows up here." Hope sighed.   
  
"You have no clue how much I wish you had a controllable active power." Henry gave a soft sad smile. "But you'll get there." He smiled as he orbed out.   
  
"I hope so."   
  


***

  
  
Mean while in the underworld, Yanis was pacing, waiting for the ashes to be brought to him. It'd been days since he'd sent out his demons with no word. He wasn't renowned for his patience nor his positive thinking. So as he sat there, he wondered how many of his demons would have breached the old source's traps alive, and how many would make it back the same. He blinked as a single demon shimmered in and lay on the floor.   
  
"The ashes my master…." The demon exploded once he let go of the ashes.   
  
"Damn." Yanis sighed as he blew off the lid using his telekinesis. "The remains of the tall man…" He picked up the vessel and scooped out a hand full. "Take me to the banishing point for Cyrus of Tempus." He threw the ashes up into the air, shimmering with them as he landed in a cave filled with a blue light. In the center of the cavern was a single tube of electric blue light, demonic runes of the same color surrounded it and made odd shapes and patterns all around it and on the very rocks anchoring it to the floor and ceiling.   
  
"Has father relented and decided to release me?" A slightly cocky voice asked as a boy of merely eighteen years stood in the tube's center.   
  
"Your father is dead, saving the magical world from exposure." Yanis sighed.   
  
"Well then… I doubt the Source would have sent you." The boy smiled.   
  
"Cyrus I don't have time…" He jumped as Cyrus exploded, the small bits of him whirling around as another him was yanked into the tube from some void.   
  
"Sorry about that, it's part of the curse. They didn't tell anyone about." He sighed as he touched the edge of his prison. "I'm a time demon like my father. But unlike the great Tempus, I have another power… another purpose." He smiled like a wild animal sizing up its next meal. "I exist unstuck from time's normal flow. I ebb and flow in and out of all times in a pattern that scared the mighty source." He smirked. "Hell I've known three sources." He shrugged. "And if Makos the Source is dead, that means that Balthazar is probably dead. Has Phoebe Halliwell given birth to a new source?"   
  
"No Cyrus… she… lost the baby to The Seer… she took the power and the baby and died from it." Yanis sighed heavily.   
  
"My, isn't this interesting. It's already this time." He looked around. "Then that means you've brought yourself here to talk about the power of twelve and what I know about dealing with it." He smirked as he conjured a seat for himself.   
  
"Then you know of our plight?"   
  
"Know it, I'm the one who wrote the warning that it was possible. I don't just walk through time, I walk all possible times. I've seen Justin Halliwell raise darkness to new levels, I've watched the source bring joy and hope to the masses. I've seen the rise of dark charmed ones, and I've seen the rise of the power of twelve. It's not always as it is now, but time and reality are never constant." Cyrus shrugged before exploding again another him being yanked in.   
  
"That looks like…"   
  
"It stings? It does." Cyrus smoothed out his coat and sat down on the bench. "And it's randomized so I can't predict it." He glared at the prison. "Makos and father agreed I was a danger." He shrugged. "Maybe I am. But I wonder how many others are banished like this. I mean… the tall man was released… Zanku was released…. Even Hecate was freed." He smirked. "Granted the charmed ones vanquished all of them." He stretched. "But they're not the problem now…." He exploded again and was once more dragged in. "Or at least not the main part of it." He sighed.   
  
"What do we do?" Yanis bit his lower lip.   
  
"We? I do nothing while I'm in this cage. I'm a prisoner of my own powers." He scoffed. "You how ever… you die. Very painfully… by the power of twelve." Cyrus shrugged. "Or you can let me out, I let you live, and we stop this mess." Cyrus smiled. "Of course I could just as easily kill you to make sure the secret of this place dies here and now." Cyrus shrugged. "You do have an interesting life you know." He smirked.   
  
"What good would killing me do, the only way here is in this jar." He held up the tall man's ashes.   
  
"My… aren't you resourceful." Cyrus smirked. "Open the cage, and I'll help you." Yanis nodded, and began chanting in Latin and Demon Tongue. "Well this is going to be a while." Cyrus looked slightly board as he crossed his arms over his knees, pulling his body up into a resting position.   
  


***

  
  
"My my ladies, you've moved up in the world." Barbas looked around Piper's home.   
  
"And yet you just keep coming back?" Paige rolled her eyes.   
  
"Do they give awards for being the most like a cockroach?" Phoebe smiled.   
  
"Sadly no." Barbas pouted. "Not since a certain ex-elder hid a certain book from us." He shrugged. "But then… we'll get it back eventually…" Barbas stopped. "Something… something's different about you three." He looked them up and down.   
  
"Being married does that to you." Paige smiled as she held up her ring finger.   
  
"Or it could be having kids." Phoebe smiled.   
  
"Aw, so many witches to kill now." Barbas smirked.   
  
"Or be killed by." Wyatt and the orbing witches all orbed in while the three half cupids pulsed in.   
  
"My my, looks like the gang's all here." Barbas smirked. "Oh what am I to do?" He started waving his hands trying to read their fear."   
  
"How about die?" Piper threw a potion at him, as did Wyatt, Henry, and Annabell.   
  
"Ineffective potion making? Sloppy workmanship?" Barbas looked at the soggy mess the potions had made of his cloak. "Or could it be you've lost your touch with age?" He smirked.   
  
"I pick none of the above." Alexis stepped forward to be get his attention.   
  
"You think you've come up with something clever… but you're biggest fear is it'll backfire." Barbas waved his hand over her face, the shadow producing a small shudder in her body. "And I think not vanquishing me and not banishing me counts as a backfire." He chuckled.   
  
"Oh it wasn't supposed to banish you. Or even attempt to vanquish you." Alexis smirked. "It's a binding potion to keep you here."   
  
"And a power stripping potion to limit what we have to deal with." Lucas smirked.   
  
"Not to mention a little forgetfulness to so you don't know how to use all your powers." Phoebe smiled.   
  
"All wrapped up with a cursing element to make it stick to you." Holly smirked.   
  
"Clever witches." Barbas tried to take a step and found himself clearly stuck on that spot. He looked around as all the witches pulled out scraps of paper with the copied spell written on it.   
  
"This is supposed to vanquish you." Alexis smirked.   
  
"Fear strikes at the heart, freezes flesh and stops the breath. Wiccan, mortal, demon and god, all are equal in it's shadow of death. But out of fear comes hope renewed. So it's time for our histories reviewed." The group of them said as one. Barbas simply looked around, more then a little confused that while the potion was doing it's job, their spell wasn't.   
  
"Hope, Holly, Henry," Paige's children said their names.   
  
"Alexis, Amanda, Annabell, and Justin." Phoebe's said theirs as well as their half brother's name.   
  
"Lucas, Christopher, Wyatt." Piper's boys said their names.   
  
"Paige, Phoebe, and Piper." The first generation of charmed ones called out their names.   
  
"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda." The twelve of them spoke as one. "Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace..." The house began to shake around them. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, our great power is called here to this time and to this space, for in this home an evil needs erased." Barbas began to feel chains forming around his body. "We offer up our spell to share, pulling points of time in through the air." The magical chains forming in Barbas' flesh began to pull at him.   
  
"Four times this evil's cheated death, Felt no pain and kept his breath, this demon standing in our midst, let him now feel what he has missed, and from all realms let him be dismissed." Barbas let out a primal scream as his body was torn in all directions.   
  
"Ew." Amanda shuddered.   
  
"Ew, but cool!" Alexis smiled. "And we didn't even have to use my back up plan." She did a small little hip-rocking dance.   
  
"Back up plan?" Phoebe looked at her confused.   
  
"Auntie Billie." Alexis smiled. "She could have amped us up even higher." She smirked and set about cleaning up. "But, we did it all on our own."   
  
"Do you think we got him?" Paige sighed as she started helping the others clean up.   
  
"I found a finger." Wyatt held up a charred digit. "It's.. dissolving." He watched with the other as the finger crumbled to dust and the dust itself vanished.   
  
"Yeah, I think it's a safe bet we got him this time… or at least winged him." Piper smirked. "Good riddens." She dusted her hands off against one another.   
  
"No demon alive stands a chance against the power of twelve!" Holly chimed in.   
  


***

  
  
Cyrus had all but given up hope when the cage exploded around him. He stood up and flexed his muscles. He walked out of his banished prison and looked around the room. Finally he settled his eyes on Yanis.   
  
"You're lucky." He smiled as if he were sizing up Yanis.   
  
"How so?" Yanis worried he'd displeased this demon.   
  
"You happened to finish before I exploded… you'd have never found me then." He smiled before looking around. "Sadly I'm going to need something to get out of here." He looked around and settled his eyes on Yanis. "I did say I'd help you out." Cyrus gave a wicked smirk. "And out I will help you." He put his hand on Yanis' shoulder. "Out of time and out of pain, let this demon in me remain." Yanis screamed as he dissolved, his powers being absorbed into Cyrus. Cyrus gave a chuckle and picked up the jar Yanis had dropped while being vanquished.   
  
"The power to consume and transport others… not to mention connect to any realm… very rare in deed." Cyrus absorbed the ashes into himself, his body briefly flashing as it assimilated the new powers. "Right. Now to get back to the point of time I was ripped out of." Cyrus turned on his heel and took three steps before he simply vanished, lost to the flow of time till he emerged centuries into the past. "Now nothing to do but wait… Wyatt should be along soon enough." He looked at his watch and sat down on an old army jeep. A smile played across his lips as he wondered which Wyatt he'd see first this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a family tree and a pdf of my bos for this series.


	7. S1 E07 - Men to Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs43/f/2009/138/0/e/Charmed_Family_Tree___Fannon_by_Notsalony.png
> 
> http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs48/f/2009/187/7/2/Charmed_Squared_Cast_List_S1S2_by_Notsalony.png
> 
> http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs43/f/2009/138/1/3/Halliwell_Manor_Floor_Plan_by_Notsalony.png
> 
> http://th06.deviantart.net/fs43/PRE/f/2009/128/4/8/Charmed_Squared_Charmed_Powers_by_Notsalony.png
> 
> http://th04.deviantart.net/fs48/PRE/f/2009/173/7/5/Power_Chart___01_by_Notsalony.png

"Not that I'm complaining." Lucas picked up the coffee cups from the table. "But is there a reason you're here visiting us?" He smiled at Henry who was still sipping on his coffee.   
  
"Yeah…" He sighed.   
  
"You seem rather ill at ease." Drew tilted his head.   
  
"I've been kind of… in a rut." Henry sighed. "Every since you told me about Jake." He sighed as he looked at Lucas. "And this week is the high school reunion…" Henry looked down again.   
  
"Oh." Lucas gave a knowing smile. "Not too keen on reliving the past?"   
  
"I don't think I could even face any of those people." He sighed heavily.   
  
"You know what. We'll fix that." He pulled out a pen and pad from the junk drawer. "I'll write a little spell to make things go easier…" He started writing.   
  
"I may be new to this… but uh, isn't that going to be riddled with personal gain?" Henry tried to look at the pad.   
  
"Not if I do this right…" He held up the note pad. "For my cousin to show his face, tainted history we must erase. Let us look into the past, to face the reunited class." Everything was engulfed in field of light before reappearing, the boys boy sat there still fully dressed as they had been, but now roughly half their age.   
  
"What did you do?" Drew and Henry both asked in one voice.   
  


***

  
  
"Lucas, you here?" A teenaged Wyatt orbed in. "I can't find my car keys. You have that finding spell handy?" He bit his lip and looked at his little brother.   
  
"Uh, sure… Oh helpful sprites of fairy land, bring my brother's keys to my hand." Wyatt's keys were brought to his hand by small twinkling lights. "Here you go."   
  
"Thanks!" Wyatt orbed out again.   
  
"How'd you remember that spell?" Henry looked at him confused. "It's been like… ten or twelve years."   
  
"You kidding me?" Lucas snorted. "Till he was in collage Wyatt lost things DAILY. I had that sucker memorized." He got up and looked at his over sized clothing. "Damn… we'll have to change." He sighed.   
  
"And me?" Drew sat back.   
  
"Crap… you're our age too…" Lucas sat down.   
  
"But he didn't exist back here… did you?" Henry looked at Drew.   
  
"No… the spell wont be cast for another decade… I'm here because I was caught in the spell just like you two."   
  
"Some one was caught in a spell?" Phoebe smiled as she walked in and poured herself a cup of coffee.   
  
"Yeah… we accidentally time traveled." Lucas blushed as he turned around.   
  
"Oh?" Phoebe gave him a warm smile. "I recognize you and Henry, who's he?"   
  
"My boyfriend Drew… he… well he was with us about twelve years into the future when I wrote the spell and for some reason instead of letting Henry let go of the past… it kind of sucked the three of us back." He nervously chewed on his lip.   
  
"You're not joking are you." Phoebe sat her coffee down.   
  
"No he isn't Mrs. Halliwell." Phoebe stopped and looked at Drew.   
  
"Lucas, can I see you for a minute." She didn't take her eyes off Drew.   
  
"If this is to tell me he's a Dragon Warlock… I already know." She had picked her coffee up again and slammed it down hard enough o break the cup. "And yes, mom as well as my lovely aunts have informed me of why dating a warlock let alone a dragon warlock that Chris conjured is bad." He sighed.   
  
"I didn't conjure anything." Chris walked through the door looking slightly twitchy. "Least of all not a guy.." He blushed slightly.   
  
"Again, it was just the three of us sent back." Lucas sighed as he rubed the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, and we don't have the power of twelve anymore, let alone your set of power of three." He absently said as he looked at Henry.   
  
"Excuse me did you just say power of twelve?" Phoebe looked slightly shaken.   
  
"Yeah… I can't or rather shouldn't say anymore… and you're going to have to promise to wipe everyone's memories with the spell from the book." He sighed.   
  
"Which one?" Phoebe blinked.   
  
"Uh, the all purpose memory erasing spell… the one mom and you found when you went to the far future…" Lucas stopped for a second. "I'm almost tempted to try to use the returning spell… but we're here for a reason so it probably wont return us till we complete that reason." Lucas sighed.   
  
"Do you think we're supposed to fix the thing with Jake?" Henry swallowed.   
  
"Is he giving you a hard time?" Chris put his glass of milk down hard.   
  
"No… I… wait you said you and Chris told everyone not to tease me…" Henry looked at Lucas carefully. "Was that before or after now?"   
  
"After, cuz you and he were fucking by the time the dance rolled around." Lucas looked at the calendar. "And that's about two days away."   
  
"Fuck." Henry sighed. "That means we're back to the day he asked me out… and the night I gave my virginity to him." He kicked the chair.   
  


***

  
  
Cyrus smiled as Wyatt walked up to him in his adult form. Utterly confused as to why someone else was here. Cyrus waved his hand and the door to the jeep opened, shimmering himself into the driver's seat he waited for Wyatt to get in.   
  
"I'm not going to let a demon drive me anywhere."   
  
"Then walk. Your grandfather's only being held by Fajian demons, on the other side of that minefield. Now, while I know you can self heal… do you want to test it out with a blown off limb or death?" Cyrus snorted. "Besides, your shield is more effective when used on a moving vehicle. Think about it. I'll drive, you can defend and attack from here." He looked at Wyatt seriously. "Wyatt this is the 1900's. You'll die if you take too long, you die if you screw up, and you'll never have been born if they kill Christopher Wyatt before he can get old granny knocked up with Leonardo Wyatt."   
  
"Fine." Wyatt got into the car and stubbornly looked the other way.   
  
"Oh come on." Cyrus rolled his eyes.   
  
"What?" Wyatt growled slightly.   
  
"We spend all that time together and not even a hello." He rolled his eyes while he drove them.   
  
"That was a long time ago." He bit back the answer he wanted to spit at the demon.   
  
"Well for you it was a short time… for me it was eons… but why quibble." Cyrus shrugged.   
  
"I do have one question." Wyatt looked down at his hands.   
  
"Yeah?" Cyrus smiled, he'd answered this question so many times he wondered what answer to give this time.   
  
"Why me?"   
  


***

  
  
Lucas stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the room. Drew stopped and looked at him closely.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Someone's …" The room flashed white as Chris vanished leaving Phoebe standing in the doorway.   
  
"Who are you?" Pheobe looked around confused why these people were standing in front of her.   
  
"Aunt Phoebe…" Henry looked confused as well.   
  
"Henry, are these your friends?" She motioned to the other two.   
  
"Yeah." Lucas smiled. "Lucas Perry." He held out his hand as Drew and Henry both looked at him in twin confused looks. "And this is our friend Drew Wylder." He smiled.   
  
"Funny, that's almost like my sister's father's last name…" Pheobe smiled as she finished her coffee before walking out.   
  
"What was that?" Henry whispered.   
  
"Someone screwed with time. The only thing keeping me and Drew alive is the damn spell that sent us back here." Lucas sat down. "I don't know who or what, but mom never got hitched with Dad…" Lucas sighed. "Which means Wyatt and Chris are gone. Fuck… how the hell are we supposed to… oh fuck." Lucas covered his eyes.   
  
"What?" Drew leaned forwards.   
  
"What if we can't get back till someone goes back and fixes this?" Lucas sighed. "And.." He black orbed a cup of coffee to him. "At least I know it's not fucking with my powers." He sighed. "Trapped in the past that never was." He sighed heavily and looked into his coffee.   
  
"I could try for the Dragon's book." Drew flamed a cup of coffee to himself.   
  
"The what?" Lucas blinked.   
  
"The Dragon Warlock's Grimoire. We keep it as a family like yours does the book of shadows." He shrugged.   
  
"Wait… the dragon warlocks are all… related…" Henry swallowed hard.   
  
"Does that mean that…"   
  
"My father." Drew answered Lucas' question with out him having to finish it. "I was just an unhatched egg at this point in time." Drew shrugged.   
  
"So my mom killed your dad…" Lucas swallowed slowly.   
  
"Yeah." Drew sipped his coffee as if he were simply commented on the weather.   
  
"I don't get how you can be so calm." Lucas shook his head.   
  
"Each of us is born with the knowledge that we will be vanquished eventually. There is always a stronger demon or a stronger witch. You must simply accept and move past that. Living every moment as if it could be your last." Drew flamed more coffee to his cup.   
  
"So you're not mad?" Henry hedged around the question.   
  
"Naw, I figure Drago had it coming." He flamed a muffin to himself. "He took a gig from the Triad, got himself indentured to those louses. And got himself vanquished." Drew sighed. "Do I wish I'd gotten to grow up with him… yeah. I do. But… he never should have gotten connected with the Triad." He sighed into his drink as he nibbled on his muffin. "Am I making any sense?" He turned to Lucas.   
  
"Yeah. In your way." Lucas smiled and stroked Drew's hand.   
  
"Okay, so I exist, which means mom's one of the charmed ones for now… but… what's it mean for the rest of the family?"   
  
"We're probably not the power of twelve." Lucas shrugged.   
  
"Not what I meant." He smiled softly.   
  


***

  
  
"You want the truth or you want me to lie?" Cyrus turned the car towards the minefield.   
  
"The truth." Wyatt said in a slightly sulking tone.   
  
"The truth is you're hot, I'm immortal, I have needs, and I figured you're short temporal existence would lessen my pain of being alone by sharing myself with you and hoping that I could bring some joy to you. But apparently all I did was ruin what was supposed to be a damn good thing." Cyrus focused on the driving. Wyatt was silent for the longest time.   
  
"You weren't… serious were you?" He finally asked.   
  
"Shield up now." Cyrus sighed. "And yeah I was serious." Wyatt put up his barrier just as they hit the minefield. "Well we're not dead so I'm counting that as a success." Cyrus smiled. "Now, we have about twenty minutes of driving to get across this damn thing." He turned his eyes to the road. "I know you can hold it that long. And I know you want to talk about this no mater how much you say you don't want to."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a demon?"   
  
"Right.. mention to an unstoppable demon killing machine that I'm in fact a demon." Cyrus smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Granted I'm immortal and I'm living time in a different direction then you are… but I'm not so stupid as to put it past you and your family to try to find a way to vanquish me." He smiled softly. "But hell, we had fun didn't we?" He looked sideways at Wyatt.   
  
"Yes." He finally said after a long time of trying to look out into the scenery.   
  
"See, was that so hard?"   
  
"Yes." Wyatt said with a smile.   
  
"So?"   
  
"So what?"   
  
"Next question." Cyrus snorted.   
  
"Fine, how much was a lie?" Wyatt turned to study Cyrus' reactions.   
  
"Well in all honesty… not a whole lot was." Cyrus gave a soft smile. "I lied about being human and why I vanished from time to time. But I was pretty honest with you."   
  
"Name one way that you were honest with me." Wyatt scoffed.   
  
"You asked me, in a jest mind you, if I'd ever killed anyone. You were wanting to know if I killed innocents or humans, but were voicing it in a joke so I'd answer in a joke back and you'd know I was human. But I told you the truth. I've never killed a human or an innocent. I'm actually pretty sure the only people I've ever killed were other demons." He dodged a rock with the jeep.   
  
"Right…" Wyatt couldn't help but look skeptical.   
  
"Wyatt, I've been alive longer then a hell of a lot of demons." Cyrus looked sideways at Wyatt. "I've seen mortals raise up from tree dwelling mud monkeys to castle dwelling mages and beyond to crafters of metal and glass towers of technology." Cyrus turned so he was using his magic to avoid the mines while looking fully at Wyatt. "And in all that time of walking back and forth the many lines of time and facing countless demons, I've never had to kill a single human."   
  
"I find that…"   
  
"Demons only kill humans for three reasons. They'll do something or are doing something that pisses the source off. I was banished by the last source. They eat humans. I actually have a human metabolism. The last reason is they're hunting for powers. Personally I have the power to eat powers from demons, not humans. So I hunt demons and off them." He shrugged. "That's my life." He turned back to the wheel.   
  
"When were you born?" Wyatt looked at him in wonderment.   
  
"Fifth century bc in China. Dad had a thing for a female warlock he met there." Cyrus shrugged. "I was the result of their demonic coupling. But it's caused me to kind of jump around in time." He looked around to make sure they were going the right way. "But it comes in handy. I mean I'm about to help save the Charmed line." He smiled softly. "Besides, the world needs you lot." He shrugged. "Things…" Cyrus vanished.   
  
"Fuck." Wyatt quickly took the wheel and stopped. He'd seen Cyrus vanish enough to know he'd reappear to the same spot when he got back and he'd rather not have his only back up blown up before he could help.   
  


***

  
  
"Demon shifting in time and space, be brought here to this place." Lucas read off the spell that he'd written ages ago to summon Cyrus to them while he'd dated Wyatt.   
  
"… are about to get bad… where the hell am I?" Cyrus looked around after being shimmered in.   
  
"Early 2000's." Lucas leaned against the counter.   
  
"Then why's it… oh fuck." Cyrus put his hand over his eyes. "I need you to send me back… I'm helping Wyatt save Christopher." Lucas blinked then. "Your grandfather. He'd being held by Fijians."   
  
"That explains how the hell we're in this messed up time." Lucas sighed as he turned around and hopped up on the counter. "We know the spell that's keeping us here is the only thing saving us. You need me to reverse the spell or can you get back on your own?" Lucas bit his lip.   
  
"Reverse it… it's faster."   
  
"Remove what has been moved from space and time, return him to whence he came sayith this rhyme." Lucas screwed up his face as he tried to remember the reversing spell he'd come up with.   
  
"Thanks…" Cyrus shimmered out.   
  


***

  
  
"Good gods your brother and that damn spell." Cyrus shimmered back in. "At least you waited." He smiled.   
  
"Didn't want you blowing up." Wyatt looked away, the blush clear on his face.   
  
"Well not yet anyways. Save you and your family first. Sexual gratification later." He smiled as he started driving again.   
  
"Right…" Wyatt blushed horribly as he remembered the last time he and Cyrus had been together.   
  


***

  
  
"So what do we…" Henry stopped as another flash of white light brought teenaged Chris back to the room.   
  
"So are you guys coming to school or are you going to plot out how you're going to change the future through the past…" Chris rolled his eyes as he picked up his book bag.   
  
"I think we'll go to school. I wasn't dating anyone right this point in time was I?" Lucas bit a piece off of the muffin he summoned.   
  
"Naw, you and Calvin just…"   
  
"Oh gods what did I ever see in that juvenile delinquent." Lucas shuddered.   
  
"Probably the fact that he's the only hood we know how has to wear a jock instead of boxers cuz his cock's so fucking huge." Chris rolled his eyes.   
  
"Right." Lucas smirked. "But that's not the most important thing anymore. I wanted a guy who was Mr. Right, not Mr. Get out of your pants right now. And I got the best of both worlds." Lucas leaned over and kissed Drew.   
  
"And what am I supposed to do about my little problem?" Henry sighed.   
  
"Turn the tables on him. Get him to feel insecure about his sexuality." Lucas shrugged. "I suggest you do something different. Because we all know how much you cared about him… and how much it devastated you when he dumped you. But if you turn things around maybe you can dump him this time around. Especially if Chris promises to tell the past us what's going on. To some extent." Lucas turned to his brother.   
  
"You know that might work… make him the bitch for once." Chris gave a wicked smirk as the three at the table gaped at him. "What, so I fantasized about the star of the basketball program, so sue me." Chris rolled his eyes.   
  
"I take it he's not met Brian yet?" Drew looked kind of unsure about this version of Chris.   
  
"Brian?" Chris smiled.   
  
"A name you'll be screaming soon enough." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Let's orb, we'll be late otherwise."   
  


***

  
  
Henry smirked from the place he was hidden. Going through the motions of being a teenager again had been kind of fun, but he had waited through all of that for his chance to corner Jake. The boy had all but ruined his life the first time going around even though he'd been his first in every regards… He'd still keep that memorable experience but this time he'd be in charge. No more being the one to simply take it and accept. He watched as Jake undressed for his shower. Jake's firm body revealing itself slowly as his shirt was pulled up over his head, his softly sculpted abs and his well-defined pecks made Henry's pecker stiffen in his towel. He'd already undressed himself for just the right moment.   
  
Jake waved at some of the guys who were leaving, believing himself alone he ran his hands over his smooth body and gave a soft sigh. Henry remembered how much Jake loved the feel of his own body and smiled. He had to keep up his resolve through this unknown voyeuristic encounter. Henry swallowed silently as he watched Jake playing with his tiny nipples before sighing to himself and popping the buttons on his jeans. He gave a soft smile to himself as he tugged his jeans off and bent to pick them and his socks up in one go. He was pulling down his jock strap when Henry walked out and coughed.   
  
"HENRY!" Jake jumped back, his jock half down his crotch exposing the base of his swelling cock.   
  
"Problems Jake?" Henry gave a sexy smirk as he leaned against a locker exposing his pit hair. Jake visibly swallowed as his eyes became locked on the expanse of exposed hair.   
  
"No problem… no…." Jake's voice trailed off as his cock threatened to push the jock off of itself so it could get out into the open. His blue eyes looked unfocused as he simply stared at Henry's pits.   
  
"Face is up here Jake." Jake jumped and scrambled to look at Henry's face, the blush that crept across there at having been caught staring was enough to make Henry question how he'd ever been dominated by this boy. "You going to shower?" He kept the conversation casual as his voice got huskier.   
  
"Y-yeah." Jake scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed for such a lame answer to a question from this sexy god.   
  
"Going to do it in your jock?" Henry purposely drew his eyes down causing Jake to look down at his straining boner that was trying to tear its way out from under his jock.   
  
"I… uh… no?" Jake looked up shame faced, unsure what he should be saying here.   
  
"Don’t' worry, it's natural. Nothing to be ashamed of." Henry walked up closer so he was only a foot or two away from Jake. "Happens to the best of us. Even me." He chose that moment to throw his towel off onto the top of the lockers. "See, nothing wrong with it." Henry gave himself a tug to unnecessarily separate his ball sack from his shaft slightly.   
  
"Nothing wrong at all…" Jake was practically drooling now.   
  
"Exactly." Henry closed the gap between the pair of them, his naked body now touching Jake's. "Nothing wrong at all." He ran his hand up and down Jake's ass. "Do you mind me doing this?" He leaned in close, his hot breath on Jake's ear.   
  
"N-no…" Jake stammered out.   
  
"Good." Henry smiled, he leaned in and licked the shell of Jake's ear.   
  
"G-g-goo-good?" Henry smiled at how such small amounts of foreplay seemed to make Jake fall apart.   
  
"Yes. Very good Jake." Henry slapped his ass hard. "Take the jock off now." His voice was firm and booked no argument as he looked into Jake's eyes. He simply looked down slightly ashamed and thumbed off his jock, his hands instantly going to cover his quivering man flesh. Henry batted his hands away and quickly held them up over his head in one hand. "Nice boner Jake." Jake looked away from Henry, trying to look anywhere but him just then. "Jake.. It's okay." Jake looked back, his eyes alight with the tears he was trying to stop from crying.   
  
"R-really?" He swallowed.   
  
"I like you too." Henry leaned in and kissed Jake hard on the lips, a muffled moan being issued into his mouth from the captured boy he was snogging.   
  
"fuck…" Jake said minutes later when their lips parted, their foreheads now close together as both panted into each other's personal space.   
  
"You said it." Henry smiled as his free hand began to trail up and down Jake's body. "And I intend to." He smiled wickedly as he lifted the other boy up into his arms and carried him into the locker room showers. "Oh the wicked things I plan to do to you…" He smirked as they crossed into the showers.   
  


***

  
  
Lucas stopped Drew in the stair well and smiled as he turned around to look at him fully. Drew gave him a quizzical look, his dark locks falling around his face as he looked down at his lover. He was about to ask what was up when Lucas pinned him against the wall and began making out with him. Knowing full well that if anyone found him he'd probably be labeled a slut, but he didn't care. He was so in need of some hot loving from his even hotter dragonic lover, he wasn't in the mood to simply follow the rules and deal with things just then. He parted from his lover and marveled at how while Drew was normally so calm and collected through everything, he'd broken that and filled Drew's face with a longing that would have turned anyone man into his bitch. Wordlessly Lucas sank to his knees and began undoing Drew's jeans while nuzzling his crotch.   
  
Deftly exposing the turgid member between Drew's hewn thighs, Lucas lost no time in swallowing the member as deep as his tight warm throat would let him. He loved that Drew was uncut because it just gave him all the more flesh to pleasure himself on. One hand began to stroke Drew's silky sack while the other groped his firm ass. He was throwing himself into the utter pleasure he was gaining form this act of passion as he went down on his lover. He missed the shift in the time stream, and only vaguely noticed Drew's cock get bigger as he was bobbing his head up and down the steely pole in his gullet. It wasn't till he heard some teenaged jocks making statements about the two fags going at it in the stairwell that he realized that they were in their own time again. He simply smirked as he looked at the jocks.   
  
"Anyone with proof of age is welcome to join in." He licked his lips.


End file.
